A Love's Triangle Part Two
by sdalynn
Summary: Jerrica and Riot get a surprise that will change their life while Eric plots to take them down. Add Pizzazz to the mix and things get ugly in the second part of A Love's Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

It's the start of a new year and a lot has changed. Jem and the Holograms had been on holiday for the last month with each one of them was returning from their trips abroad. They were all geared up for the filming of their upcoming movie, _The Great Escape_ and the start of their clothing label which would be sold exclusively in their new boutique called Three Dimension.

Upon them is the return of The Misfits who have been hard at work on their next album to put them back on the charts since their sabbatical/tour abroad. Pizzazz still lovesick about Riot is shocked to learn that he is with Jem. She plots to win him over while Eric tries to take over Stingers Sound in the process. Things begin to unravel when both their plans take a turn for the worse.

Finally, The Stingers like the rest have been hard at work too. With Rapture and Minx deciding to go in with the Holograms to not only help open the boutique but also sell their label of accessories and clothes as well. Riot's relationship with Jem is still going on strong until a various amount of circumstances begin to take its toll on the couple along with something unexpected as they make there way back to LA after extended their trip in Saint Tropez, France.

**The Return of the Misfits**

"Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta, Stormer!" the paparazzi yelled as the group deplaned. "Oooh, it feels so good to be back home!" Pizzazz said as she walked down the private jet's stairs. "And look at all the press that is here waiting for us. Eric you really outdid yourself this time."

"I know. You all can thank me later but don't get to comfortable. You all have to finish working on your album along with getting ready for all your promotional tours for the make-up line," Eric said walking behind her. "That is the reason for the press being here."

"Gees Eric, we just got back from a world tour. Can't we take a break for a while?" Roxy complained.

"Roxy, you all will have two weeks off. Then its back to hitting the studio for the new album," he said.

"Wow, a whole two weeks! That's not enough time." Jetta mumbled.

"Jetta, get over it. You know Eric is a slave driver," Pizzazz laughed.

"Call me what you want but in order for you girls to stay ahead of the game, you need to be out there like you other counterparts or should I say rivals."

"Eric, we don't have beef with anyone. So don't call them rivals," Stormer replied. "Besides, with this time off I can help my brother get settled since he moved here."

"Now see, Stormer has the spirit," Eric sarcastically said as he ushered the women over toward the press.

The Misfits answered a ton of questions in regards to their new album, the tour and the makeup line. Then the inevitable happened, "_Pizzazz how do you feel about Riot and Jem's relationship? Rumor has it that their engaged. What is your take on it?"_

Pizzazz and her crew look dumbfounded at the reporter's question as Eric cuts off the interview and motions for them to walk over to the limo. "Thank you all for coming out today. Be on the lookout for the new Misfits album this fall," he said as he followed the group.

The rest of them gave him a look to imply that he was crazy as the all piled into the limo. Pizzazz looked down at the magazine tray and picked up the latest edition of OK! Magazine that had Jem and Riot's picture on the cover with the title reading, _Pop Music's Royal Couple_ along with pictures of them vacationing in the south of France.

Pizzazz livid starts shouting at Eric. "I thought that they were over Eric! Remember that is what you told me six months ago. Look at this!" she yells as she tosses the magazine over to him. "It seems that Riot and Jem or should I say Jerrica, are still together. You told me that they broke up. What gives Eric?"

Eric looks at the magazine surprised. "I had no idea he was still with her."

"What's the problem, yank? So, he's dating Jem, big deal. You had every guy overseas fawning all over you. Why do you want Riot so badly?" Jetta asked.

"Because I still have feelings for him, Jetta." Pizzazz responded.

"But you never had him to begin with. He has always wanted the pink angel of Starlight Music," replied Roxy.

"They're right Pizzazz!" Stormer replied. "Even before he settled with Jem, he was quite the playboy. You know dating different women, having them over…."

"I know that Stormer," Pizzazz interrupted. "That I could handle, but this…this being with HER! I have to do something about this. It's bad for business, don't you agree Eric?" "ERIC!?"

"Uh…yeah. I will talk with Riot about this when we get to the office. In the meantime ladies please lay low while on vacation. We do not need anymore bad publicity…especially coming from you, Pizzazz," he scolded. "We have a lot a work to do for the album and I need you all rested and geared up for it upon you're return."

Pizzazz rolled her eyes as the rest nodded in agreement. As the limo pulled up in front of the Stingers Sound building they all exited the car. Jetta and the rest of the girls left in their separate cars while Pizzazz and Eric went up to his office.

"I really didn't appreciate being belittled in front of my friends, Eric." she said coldly. "I am not the cause of all the controversy here. I mean I can't help it if people fall prey to my actions."

Eric turned to look at Pizzazz. "Dear heart, don't you think it's the other way around. I think you have fallen for quite a few especially where Riot is concerned. I have to agree with Stormer on this one…let it go."

"But Eric, he is a partner here at the Sound. He shouldn't be mixing up with the likes of her. We have to do something," she complained.

"We don't have to do anything," Eric said. "But I do have to agree with your point of him being involved with our competition. I don't think that is a good decision on his part and I told him that."

"You told him that!" she snapped. "You knew about the two of them and you didn't tell me."

Eric cringed at his response. "Yes Pizzazz, I knew he was with her before we left. I didn't think it was serious especially when she came out about being Jem. I thought that it would have been over but from the looks of all these magazine covers they seem to be stronger than ever."

"And we're planning to marry at the end of the year." Riot announced as he entered the office. "Pizzazz, Eric, I see that you all had a safe trip back. Well I hope to see and hear great things from the Misfits this time around."

"Riot! So good to see you," she gushed. "So you and the little princess are getting married. Have we stopped our womanizing ways?"

"Pizzazz that was a long time ago and I have evolved past that stage in my life," he replied.

"Well Riot. I hope you know what you're doing getting involved with Jerrica Benton, of all people. You know this can't happen. She works for the rival music company and you run part of this one. I told you before that it wasn't good for business," Eric retorted.

"Eric, my personal life will not disrupt the business. If anything it will generate good publicity for the company. Especially after your last stunt Pizzazz," Riot replied.

"Look, I said I was sorry for the pregnancy rumors but how was I supposed to know that I would get photographed at a bar," she said innocently.

"You were drunk when you left and need I remind you of what the tabloids wrote afterwards? I had to get my publicist to clean that one up quickly before it got out of hand," he said.

"Oh Riot please. It wasn't that bad and look at the bright side, I got us in the tabloids," she snickered as she touched his shoulder.

Riot gently removed her hand and walked away from her. "I'm engaged Pizzazz, which means that I have made a commitment to Jerrica, whom I am late picking up. If you two will excuse me, I have to go. Eric don't forget that we have a meeting tomorrow with promotions."

"I haven't forgotten Riot. There are some other things that I would like to discuss with you as well," he said. "But it can wait until the morning."

With that said, Riot leaves the two of them alone. "Ooooh Eric! We have to do something and fast."

"I know but give me time to think of something. My partner's new love life is clouding his judgment, especially with you all involved and my other business ventures. Let me handle this one, you just lay low for a while," said Eric.

"Alright but don't think I will be quiet for long. I'm not going to rest until he is mine," she vowed.

Eric just rolled his eyes as they left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fashionistas**

"So what do you think about this one," Shana asked Aja as she showed her latest sketches to her. "I was thinking the skirt should be a high-waist with a big belt attached to it so that it will showcase the persons figure."

"I think it's hot, Shana! Show me what else you have drawn," replied Aja.

Since their tour ended, the Holograms have started a new venture in the fashion industry. Though they already have their line of clothes the ladies decided that they should open up a boutique that would cater the everyday person. They would call it Three-Dimensional, since it's the brain child of Aja, Shana and Raya. Many of their fans loved what they wore on and off stage and were always inquiring where they could get the clothes. When the Countess started their line a while back, they were only sold in stores like Neiman's and Saks, but now they have decided to still continue with the high end line but to expand it so that the average person can afford it. The boutique is the first step in the process and they are more than thrilled about it. They even brought Minx and Rapture aboard since they too have started a line of accessories that includes purses, shoes and jewelry called Bee-Things.

"Hi guys!" Minx said as she entered the warehouse building. "Wow, this place is really big. How did you find this location?"

"The Countess actually owns this place and was going to sell it until we came to her with this idea and she gave us the space," Shana explained.

"This is really something. With the upstairs we can sell all the accessories and the downstairs for the clothes. So when do we plan on opening?" Rapture asked.

"Well we are pushing for a late fall opening but from the looks of everything it probably won't be fully operational until November, hopefully during Black Friday. We want to showcase the line during the Mercedes Benz Fashion Week in the fall first then have the grand opening to follow afterwards. I think that will create a buzz of what's about to come," she explained.

"Our Shana, the fashion mogul!" Aja teased. "We're just happy to finally get this moving. Hey have you two heard from Riot and Jerrica? I thought that they were scheduled to comeback today."

"They just landed." Kimber said as she walked in the building. "I got a call from her in the car. She said she will be here in 20 minutes and that she something to tell us."

"Well that's good to know. They were supposed to return from France last week. I wonder what made her stay an extra week," Raya replied.

"When it comes to those two, especially where Riot is concerned, anything goes," Minx said.

"We should know. He's been like that for as long as we've known him." Rapture said sarcastically. "I can't wait to hear what the news is. It will probably upstage Minx's announcement of her and Rio's elopement."

"You two eloped!?" the Holograms said in unison.

"Rapture!" Minx said stunned.

"Sorry, I thought they knew about you and Rio." Rapture replied.

Minx then turned to face the group. "Yes, over New Year's. It was unexpected but we both love each other very much and it was just right."

"That's outrageous!" Kimber screamed. "We have to throw you a party or a dinner or something to celebrate."

"Really that is not necessary. Plus, we really didn't want to announce our marriage because of all the drama last year. We know some of you had awkward feelings towards our being together," Minx said.

"Minx, we've all moved on from that. Jerrica is very happy with Riot and that is all that matters to us. Please know that we see you and Rapture as our friends now. I mean why else would we have asked you two to join in our business venture." Kimber replied. "So, give me a couple of weeks and we'll throw a dinner in your honor. What do you say?"

"I say, yes!" Minx answered as she hugged Kimber.

"Wow, I can see that there is a lot of love in this room. Can I join in or do I have to take a number?" Jerrica said as everyone turned towards her.

"Jerrica!" they all screamed as they ran up to her to get a hug.

"We've missed you, jet setter. How was your trip?" Raya asked.

"Yeah, Kimber said that you have something to tell us. Spill it!" Rapture ordered.

"Well okay! Let all sit down and I give you all the gory details."

"Did you bring us anything back?" Kimber asked.

"Well I did bring this bottle of Moet," she said as she took the bottle out of her black Hermes bag along with several champagne flutes.

"I see that you came prepared." Shana giggled as she passed the glasses around while Aja popped open the bottle.

"Does everyone have a glass?" Jerrica asked.

"Yes!" everyone yelled. "Jerrica, come on tell us. What is the big secret?" Rapture begged.

Jerrica took her glove off her left hand to show everyone her engagement ring. "Riot proposed while we were in St. Tropez. We're getting married at the end of the year at the Countess's estate."

"Oh my, look at this rock!" screamed Kimber. "Jerrica, I'm so happy for you, congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations J." Shana said as she hugged her friend. "So we're getting married, huh. Have you two set a date?

"No, but we know that we want a holiday wedding. We haven't gone through the details but I will let you all know. But that's not all, I'm moving in with him."

"Wow, you're getting married and moving in. I'm thrilled for the both of you. Did you know that Minx's eloped with Rio?" Aja replied.

"I already knew about Minx guys. Riot and I were there when they eloped. We were their witnesses," Jerrica replied.

"What?" Then how come you're just telling us now." Kimber asked.

"Like I said before, we thought that some of you still had those ill feelings about us so we kept it to ourselves. When Rio asked me to marry him and decided to elope we got Jerrica and Riot to stand for us since we were all in France vacationing. Plus, this experience has brought Jerrica and me closer." Minx explained.

"So are Rio and Riot like friends now?" Raya asked.

"They're cool but not exactly best friends," Jerrica answered. "But they can be in the same room together."

"I swear you learn something new everyday. Well all I have to say is congratulations to you both. I wish you both much happiness and success in your marriages and also to all of us because this boutique is not only going to be successful but we are going to be taking the fashion world by storm." Shana hollered as they all clanked their glasses to one another.

"Jerrica, I want to throw Minx and Rio a dinner to celebrate their marriage. I guess now its going to be a celebration for you all as well," Kimber replied.

"Oh, Kimber that is so sweet of you but let it just be for Minx and Rio right now." she said. "We'll celebrate our engagement on a later date."

Kimber nodded and hugged her sister.

"Where is the restroom in here?" Jerrica asked.

"It's over there on the right. Are you feeling okay, sis? You look a little pale!"

Jerrica nodded as she walked to the back towards the restroom. When she got there she immediately ran to the stall and started retching. When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"_What's wrong with me? I've been feeling like this for the past few weeks now. Maybe it was the champagne or the food from the plane. Whatever it is I hope that it passes soon." _

"Jerrica, are you all right in there?" Aja asked. "We're leaving now. We have dinner plans with Regine. Do you want to come?"

Jerrica pops an Altoid in her mouth and comes out of the restroom. "No, but thank you. Riot is on his way to pick me up in a minute. We have plans with his parents."

"So you're meeting the future in-laws. How sweet!" Aja teased. "You okay?"

"Yes, just my stomach has been doing flips for a while and I can't seem to shake it."

"Well, take something for it and hopefully it will pass. We'll see you in the morning, okay." Aja hugged as she met up with everyone else.

After everyone left, Jerrica looked around the boutique. She was amazed at the space and how it was coming together for them. The building had some minor details that needed to be worked out which would take months but at least they were able to walk in it without something falling on their heads.

"This place is going to be amazing!" Riot said as he came through the door.

"You're late! You were supposed to have been here 30 minutes ago," Jerrica snapped playfully. "What took you so long?"

"Aren't we feisty? I've been here for a while. I just wanted to wait until everyone left so that I can have you to myself. Miss me?"

"Baby, we just spent the last month and a half together," she said as she hugged him around his waist. "But I will admit that I have been counting the minutes till I could see you again."

"So you missed me then because I definitely missed you," he said as he kissed her. When it started to get heated Jerrica backed away. "Baby, we're going to be late to you're parents. We should go!"

Riot nuzzling on her neck lifted his head, "Alright, Charles is outside waiting for us in the limo. Let's go."

Jerrica quickly locked up and set the alarm to the building. Riot then lead her to the car and they drove off.

"Charles, take the scenic route to my parents, please," said Riot.

"Very well, sir." Charles answered as he raised the shield for their privacy.

"What are you up to, Mr. Llewellyn?" Jerrica asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Nothing, I just want to spend some quality time with my fiancée before we get the house, that's all," he slyly. "I also wanted to see the La Perla set that I bought you again."

Jerrica could only blush as he moved his hand up her skirt, gently removed her underwear and unzipped his pants. They looked at each other, smiled and kissed as they had a quick love making session before reaching their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Well**

The following month, filming for the _Great Escape_ had begun and the ladies didn't realize how much of a grueling schedule they had upon them. Though they would only film for three months it's seemed like an eternity especially for Jerrica. She would wake up every morning either sick or very fatigue as if she never gone to bed. She was constantly hungry and craved things that she normally didn't eat, such as beef jerky or pickles. Still in all she would get through the day but it was a struggle. Things were starting to come to light one day at Starlight Music while Jerrica was in a meeting discussing the new group she had signed to the label when she became very ill and rushed out barely making it to the restroom. The same thing happened at several performances they had as well. Everyone was starting to get concerned even Riot who was in Germany at the time performing with his group. Though he wasn't with her physically, he knew something was wrong every time he talked to her because she was always so tired or sick. Jerrica knew she had to see a doctor but really didn't have the time. Between work at the label, moving in to Riot's penthouse in the city, dealing with the contractors for the new home in Malibu which was been built for them, filming a movie and getting the legalities of the boutique in order, she was literally stretched to the limit.

One day after a long day at work, she began to feel sick again. She quickly pulled her truck over and as soon as she opened the door, she began to throw up. When she finished she drove to the nearest drug store to get some ginger ale and a First Response. She didn't think that she could be pregnant but at the same time she wanted to be sure. When she pulled up to the garage of the building she began to feel queasy again but luckily she made it home before anything happened. She then took the test out of the bag, followed the directions and waited for her results.

"_Could I be pregnant?"_ she thought as she began to have a flashback of her trip in St. Tropez with Riot.

**Flashback**

"_Riot, stop playing! You need to get some rest. You have a show to do tomorrow," Jerrica replied as they were lying in the bed._

"_Baby, I will still perform my greatest tomorrow but right now what I want is some loving," he said playfully._

_She began to moan in ecstasy as he sucked on her neck while his hand massaged in between her thighs moving further up to her pearl which made her squirm. _

"_Baby…please…Oh, stop. Really Riot stop. You really need to go to bed. It's late and you have a lot of press activities tomorrow." Jerrica replied._

_He ignored her pleads and continued what he was doing. She began to get aroused even more as his hand motions moved faster. She then met his lips and began to kiss him fervently with their tongues intertwining. He managed to slip her black satin nightgown off as she pulled down his chocolate brown silk pajama pants as they began to make love to one another. _

Coming down from her thoughts, she knew that was the one time they didn't use protection. Then she looked down at the test which revealed two blue lines.

"_I'm pregnant!" _she said to herself.

The next day, Jerrica was in her office looking out the window. She had made an appointment with her doctor for the next day to get a confirmation. In the meantime, she had to tell her friends what was going on. Since they had a meeting with the contractors for the boutique that morning, they all agreed to meet for lunch later at Geisha House. Around 11:30, they all made there way into the private dining room already set up for them. They ordered their drinks and meals and when the waitress left they all turned their attention to Jerrica.

"So what's up sis?" Kimber asked.

"Well, I finally made an appointment with my doctor. I will see her tomorrow afternoon in between the scenes for the photo shoot," she said. "Yesterday I got sick driving home and had to literally pull over to vomit."

"Oh my, Jerrica. I hope that it wasn't something you ate," Raya said.

"It's probably from all that beef jerky or the marshmallows or the pickles you have been eating," Aja said sarcastically. "Those are some weird combinations you been putting together lately. I hope you're not pregnant."

"That's just it, I am pregnant." she replied softly. "After I got sick, I went to the nearest drug store bought a test and it came out positive."

They all looked at her shocked!

"Are you sure, Jerrica?" Shana replied. "I mean I have read that those tests can be defective. You might not be."

"No, I know I am. I have all the symptoms and these weird cravings for foods that I don't eat. It's crazy," she replied. "Plus, I haven't had my period in a while too."

"Well, lets not jump all over this right now. When she goes to the doctor tomorrow and finds out her results we'll deal with it then," Raya smiled. "Jerrica, a baby is such a blessing. I know that you think the timing isn't right but in a way it can be. You and Riot have made a commitment to each other. So everything will work out."

"I hope so Raya. This isn't something we planned. It just sort of happened and I am just worried about what's going to happen when I tell him." she said.

"Jerrica, I'm sure he'll fine the news surprising but he'll come around. Let's not dwell on it until you go to the doctor, ok," Aja said.

Jerrica nodded as they changed the subject to the boutique and their upcoming appearance on the Tyra Banks show. After lunch, they all headed to the film studio to film two scenes for the movie before going home late in the evening. The next morning was a typical day for Jem and the Holograms. They were in Malibu doing a photo shoot for In Style magazine. Since the news of their Three-Dimensional boutique opening in the next couple of months, the magazine wanted to showcase some of the clothes for their spring issue. Naturally, they were all very excited about this exposure and could not wait to showoff the designs. Shana and Regine had worked morning and night to get the sketches done in time before the New Year. Now the hard work was about to pay off for them because they were officially invited to debut the line in the Mercedes Benz Fashion week in the fall before the boutique's grand opening. That morning was exciting for all of them as they prepared for the shoot. Ron, their make-up artist and close friend was there with his crew while Regine and her employees handled the clothing. While all the others were getting dressed or made up, Jerrica was in the restroom sick.

"J, are you in here?" asked Shana who hears a retching noise. She goes over to the stall and sees Jerrica hovered over the toilet.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said sickly. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

"Well, they need you in hair and make-up. I came in here to get you." Shana replied. "Here let me help you up."

Shana gently helped Jerrica over to the sink to wash her face off. Once Jerrica got herself together, they both walked over to the tent so that she could get ready.

"Are you alright, Jerrica?" asked Raya. "You look worn out."

"I'm okay," she said as she sat down in Ron's chair

"Honey, you'll be fine once I get you made up." Ron chimed in causing them to laugh.

Ron was finished with Jerrica in a record time before the photographer came on set. The first part of the shoot lasted about an hour and a half, showing off the latest beach wear. Since the next part of the shoot would be at the Mansion, Jerrica left to meet with her doctor at Cedars Sinai. The others left to make sure that everything would be ready at the house and for lunch. To avoid any paparazzi, she drove to the back entrance of the hospital and quickly went inside the office where her doctor was waiting for her.

"How are today Jerrica?" the doctor asked.

"I'm okay. Just really tired and sick everyday, Dr. Lawrence." Jerrica answered. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Well from your symptoms, you may be but we will find out for sure. The nurse will get you situated and I will be in to take blood work in a minute, okay." said the doctor.

Jerrica nodded as she went into the small but cozy room. It had the basics, layout table with pillow attached; sink in the far right with various utensils surrounding it and some magazines in the corner near the door to keep the patient occupied. She then undressed, put on the medical robe and had her blood sample taken by the nurse. Dr. Lawrence then appeared to ask her a series of questions about her more about the symptoms while she had everything tested. When they were through, she got dressed and went to the waiting room. Moments later the nurse came out and summoned for her.

"Ms. Benton, the doctor will see you now." she replied.

Jerrica sat down in the office to wait for Dr. Lawrence to return.

"Jerrica, I have the results of your tests," Dr. Lawrence says with enthusiasm as she entered the room with the results. "What is happening to you is normal in this stage. Your body is dealing with a lot of hormones to adapt to the change in your body. You're pregnant!" the doctor exclaimed. "I put you around eight weeks so you're almost into your second trimester. You should be due sometime in late August."

Jerrica looked in disbelief at the doctor's revelation.

"I'm pregnant…really!" Jerrica's eyes widened as she responded out loud. "I'm not even showing yet."

The doctor nodded. "You will, just give it a few weeks. Jerrica, I would like to take a few moments with you so that I can instruct you on what to eat, your daily exercise routine and other things of that nature," the doctor requested. "I know that you have a very busy schedule performing and filming but you will need to cut back some on your calendar. I will schedule a follow-up with you next week, alright." she said cheerfully. They spent the next 30 minutes in consultation about how she needed to care for herself to ensure a healthy baby and scheduling follow-up visits.

Jerrica just smiled at the doctor. "A baby…Rory and I are having a baby."

When she left the office, she wanted to call his cell but decided to wait until he got home. She knew he was scheduled to be home the following week and wanted him to hear the news in person. When she arrived at the mansion, everyone was getting ready for the second shoot. So before confirming with the group about her doctor visit she waited to tell them after everyone left.

Later that night after dinner, the ladies got themselves ready for the evening. All were anxious to know what Jerrica's condition as they headed down to Kimber's room where Jerrica was sitting on her bed. They all sat wherever they could either on her loveseat, the bed or on the floor.

"So what did the doctor say, Jerrica," Aja asked.

Jerrica looked hesitant at first but looked at Kimber who nodded in her direction for support.

"Just what I told you before, I'm pregnant," she replied softly to them.

"How far along are you? Are you keeping it?" Aja inquired.

"Jerrica, when are due?" asked Raya.

"Hey, everyone calm down with the questions," Shana cut in.

"Jerrica are you alright…Is everything alright with the baby I mean."

"Yes, I'm keeping it and everything is alright. I'm eight weeks along, due in the fall. I'll have an ultrasound done next week." Jerrica said. "I know that you guys are worried but everything will be alright. Just have to get through a couple of appearances and finish filming _Great Escape._"

"Well at least we know that you have the professional side down but what about you're personal?" Kimber questioned. "Does Riot know?"

Jerrica shook her head. "No, he doesn't know yet."

"Jerrica, I don't mean to pry but weren't you using something. Birth control, condoms, anything?" Aja said.

"We used condoms mostly and I didn't plan to get on the pill until I got back from our trip, but just one time we didn't and thus here we are. We were just caught up in the moment." she said. "Now, we're going to be parents." Jerrica put her hands on her face as she began to cry, "I can't believe that this happened!"

"J, everything will be alright. We'll help you through this." Shana replied as she comforted her. "You are not alone."

"That's right. We're all here for you." Raya replied. "Like sisters, well with the exception of Kimber, but we all are.

"A baby hologram and four aunties," Kimber exclaimed as she got the whole room to burst into laughter.

"So, the question is what are we going to do about filming and all the upcoming performances we have, especially since you will be showing pretty soon," Aja said.

"I'll handle it, but I have to tell Riot first when he gets back from Germany next week," she said. "I'm just nervous about how he is going to react to this, plus we have only been dating seriously for a year. I don't know if he will be ready for this."

"Um, but you've known him for over three years and I think he will be fine with it." Raya said. "Plus, you two are getting married remember. This only shows how much you two really love each other."

"I agree!" said Aja. "Besides, you two are in a solid relationship. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"I know but I have to keep this mum for a while at least until we finish filming, that way I can disguise it somewhat from the press until I'm ready." Jerrica explained. "But we'll take it day by day."

"Well, I see that I am going to have redesign some of the outfits for our upcoming appearances for the next couple of months, so I need to get some rest," Shana replied as she got up from the bed. "Goodnight!"

"Shana's right we all need to go to bed, especially you mom-to-be." Aja said. "We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Come on sis, let me walk you out," Kimber replied as she walked her sister out the door.

As she drove back to the penthouse, Jerrica thought about her own mother and how she wished that she was there with her. She needed her advice more than ever because she was going to be a mother but Synergy filed the void. She then thought about Riot and how he would take the news. How would this affect their relationship weighed heavily in her mind when she went to bed that night.

A week later, she was sitting in her office when the phone rang. It was Riot's publicist, Sharon. Sharon Levees was an older woman in her early fifties that knew the business inside and out.

She has been with the Stingers ever since they started but worked exclusively with Riot and his other businesses dealings. Riot and his band loved what she does for them but Eric loathes her. He once tried to get her to work with the Misfits, but because they were so unruly she declined. In all, Levees knew how to spin the press and have the paparazzi to work in all her clients' advantage. She was always very positive about Jem and Riot's relationship because of her good image and how she was able to tame the wild beast (Riot), so naturally Jerrica was a little surprised that she called.

"Hello Sharon," Jerrica greeted. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Jerrica, unfortunately we have a problem," she said. "Someone from the press saw you leave Cedars Sinai from your doctor's office and found out that you were there for a pregnancy test. Is this true?"

Jerrica felt her stomach literally dropped but knew she had to confess. "Yes, I was there for a pregnancy test, Sharon." she replied. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my! Well, first let me say congratulations and does Riot know? " Sharon asked.

"Thank you and no, not yet. When he gets home today, I will tell him." she answered.

"Well, don't be alarmed Cool Trash magazine is running a story on it, so I am giving you the heads up. Of course I will put my own spin to this to make you both look good but do know that you can't keep something like this a secret for long."

"I know, Sharon." Jerrica laughed.

"Listen, I have to run. We'll do lunch or something next week okay, Chao!" Sharon replied.

As she hung up the phone, Jerrica got worried. "_I have to talk to Riot."_ she thought as she grabbed her Crème Chanel bag and blackberry and headed out the door to wait for him at home.

Meanwhile after landing in LA, Riot was anxious to see Jerrica. He was only gone for two weeks but it seemed like an eternity when he was away from her. Since the plane didn't have good reception, he wasn't able to talk to her but he immediately phoned her from his truck. She told him that she was on her way to the house and would be there waiting for him. When he walked in the door, he saw her in the living room and immediately ran over to her.

"Oh, how I missed you my love," he said as he kissed her.

"I missed you too," she said to him. "I have something tell you though."

"Can't it wait? I was hoping to get some loving from you," he said eagerly. "Plus I wanted to talk to you about my trip."

"Baby, as much as I want to, we really need to talk." Jerrica said looking scared.

He looked at her face and knew that something was up.

"Alright, let's sit down," he said as he led her to the sofa. "You've been so distant lately even on the phone when we've talked. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Riot, I've been sick for a while…well at least every morning," she replied as she took a deep breath.

"Did you see a doctor about it?" he asked. "I know that Sharon called about some nonsense with Cool Trash magazine. Does it have something to do with that?"

Jerrica felt her eyes tear up as he held her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong. Tell me," he commanded.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Riot's eyes widened at Jerrica's response. He then took her into his arm and hugged her gently.

"Jerrica, it's going to be alright," he said as he stroked her long blonde hair. "Well, this is quite a surprise to come home to."

"Honey, I was just as surprised when the doctor told me," Jerrica said looking at him. "But the question is how do you feel about this?"

"Right now I am speechless. I mean I've always wanted children later down the line but I guess you can't always plan these things," he replied.

"I know this isn't exactly the best news right now," she replied. "But while you were gone I had time to think about what I was going to do and I want to keep this baby."

"Jerrica, what would make you think I would want you to…" Before he could finish, Jerrica placed her finger to his lips.

"You have a lot on your plate as well as I do and a baby right now kind of puts a monkey wrench into things." she explained.

Riot then put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight into her eyes. "I want you to know that I love you and that this baby is not a burden. Yes, it's come sooner than later but we can handle it. This child is a symbol of our love." he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Ditto," he replied back as he hugged her. He then took Jerrica's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Babe, this is how we got into this predicament," Jerrica joked.

"Well the damage is done now, so we have nothing to worry about," he laughed. "Besides, we need to enjoy this free time that we have alone together now because soon it will be three of us," he said as he patted her belly.

Jerrica couldn't help but comply as they walked into the room and closed the door.

Later that evening, Riot lying next to Jerrica woke up in deep thought.

"_Wow, a baby… I'm going to be a father. I've always wanted children but later down the line. Right now I don't know if our lifestyle is equipped for this…I don't know if I'm even ready for this," _he thought as he looked down at a sleeping Jerrica. _"I love her so much. She means the world to me and now she is giving me one of the greatest gifts imaginable. But will I be a good father? I don't want to be anything like how my father was with me."_

He then nuzzled close to Jerrica and touched her belly. She awoke when she felt his touch and turned over facing him.

"Honey, what are you doing up?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I was just up thinking that's all," he replied.

"About?"

"Do you think that I would make a good father?" he blurted out. "I had such a difficult childhood and with the lifestyle that we both have I think it would be impossible to raise a child."

"Baby," she said as she caressed his cheek. "You'll make a wonderful father there's no question about that and as far as raising a child with our lifestyle I would think it's an advantage. Our child will see and learn so much and the best part is we'll be right there to share it with them."

He smiled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead. "You always know just what to say. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Now let's go back to sleep we both have a busy day tomorrow." She then turned over fixed her pillow and fell asleep with his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelation**

By the start of her fifth month, Jerrica's pregnancy was all over the media. The headlines would read "Baby Hologram" all across the pages of Us Weekly, OK! and even People magazine. The frenzy started when she had been spotted by a paparazzi shot of her leaving the doctor's office in a Tracy Reese long white sleeveless v-necked top, tan colored Capri's and a pair of Gucci loafers. The top revealed the small bump she had and that is what fueled the frenzy. As always, Riot had Sharon handle the press with this discovery so that it would spin the way that he wanted.

Up until this point, Jerrica's pregnancy had been kept from the press for good reason. She simply wanted to get through the first trimester okay. For any of their appearances, Shana had designed her dresses that would fit her growing belly. Their fans however were ecstatic about the news of a baby hologram. Whenever they performed, fans would have signs on what Jem should name the baby. Naturally, she was flatter by all the attention as well as Riot. Any and everywhere he went he was given congratulations at any Stingers appearance or performance the fans showed their support as well.

Busy wrapping up _Great Escape_ and getting the boutique ready were the ladies main focus. Jerrica in the meantime started to groom Kimber to take over in her place for when she goes on maternity leave. Meanwhile, Riot was doing the same over at the Sound. He was focused on getting the Misfits album ready for release as well as other business ventures concerning his group as well as his own. Lately, though he and Eric had been butting heads about the publicity of his engagement to Jem, the baby and how it was affecting the business.

"Did you see the latest in the Harriet Horn Beat today? It's all about you, your fiancée and the baby. Nothing's in here about the Misfits or any other group that we represent here." Eric shouted.

"Calm down Eric," Riot retorted. "Look here on page six of the Post, Roxy and Jetta out on the town with two hot up and coming actors as well as publicity of Stormer and Kimber's in talks about their follow up to the Back to Back album. I think that is positive press for our company."

"Riot there is nothing in the press about the Misfit's new record. It's all about you and this mess that you have created with Jerrica." Eric fumed.

"This mess," he repeated angrily at Eric who quickly changed his demeanor.

"Not that a baby isn't a good thing, Riot," Eric said nervously. "But it's just that I would really like the Misfits to have some press action before the album hits stores. This is a really big deal. They are still one of the hottest girl groups out there."

"First of all, they are almost done with the album and second it won't be released until the fall and that's months away, so please compose yourself. We do have a meeting with marketing later to discuss this, alright. Plus they haven't even decided on what they want their first single to be yet. So I have decided to let their fans make it for them. That way we can stay on schedule." he explained as he got up from his desk. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment. Oh, and by the way Eric. Don't ever talk about my child like that ever again. If you should do so again, it will not be pretty."

Eric gulped down the lump in his throat as he nodded in Riot's direction. When he left the room he pounded his hand on the desk. "_Ugh, he is ruining this company. I have to do something!"_

"Eric, where's Riot," Pizzazz asks as she enters the office with a picnic basket in hand.

"Pizzazz, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be rehearsing with the girls and what is with the picnic basket?" he asked.

"I thought that I could add a little lunchtime spice to Riot's schedule. Where is Mr. Handsome anyway? Did you scare him off or something," she said sarcastically.

"No dear I didn't. You just missed him," Eric replied. "He's probably on his way to Starlight to see the mother-to-be and who knows what else."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That bitch did everything in her power to trap him and succeeded. It's not fair and plus I saw him first," Pizzazz cried.

"Oh, grow up. He was never yours to begin with and plus after Rapture made such a fool of you and all of this other nonsense, I thought that you would have given up on him," he said.

"I can't stand her either but that is another story. Little miss goody-goody took my man and now look at the mess that they have made," she cried.

"Look Pizzazz, you can sit and pout about it all you want but the truth is that they are going to get married and this baby is coming whether we like it or not," Eric explained.

"So what are we going to do about it, Eric?" she snapped.

"I just thought of a plan. Are you game?" he asked.

"Anything to take down goodie-goodie over there!" she exclaimed as they left the office.

Meanwhile Riot met Jerrica over at Dr. Lawrence's office for her checkup and an ultrasound. When he arrived, she was already on the examination table waiting.

"Jerrica, sorry I'm late. Has the doctor started already?" he asked.

"No, you're right on time, she's on her way now." Jerrica replied. "Are you okay? You look flustered."

"Eric and his nonsense about the Misfits, the usual," he explained. "Nothing for you to worry about my love."

As he leaned over and kissed her forehead, Dr. Lawrence entered the room.

"Hello, how are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're fine doctor, just anxious to know how the baby is doing," Jerrica replied as she smiled at him.

"Well, let's get started then shall we," the doctor said as she applied a water based gel onto Jerrica's belly. She then proceeded to show them the fetus and its features. The couple opted not to know the baby's sex until its birth but was very pleased of the baby's progress. Afterwards, they both left the doctor's office and met up at Crustacean for lunch.

"I think the baby looks like you sweetheart," Jerrica teased Riot as she looked at the sonogram picture.

"Maybe but hopefully it will have your eyes and smile," he replied as they sat down.

"You're so sweet. But how are you?" she asked. "You're not yourself today. I know you and something is wrong."

"Babe, it's nothing really just Eric and Pizzazz are really starting to get on my nerves. If it's not him complaining or her constant flirting it's another and I am just tired of it," he said.

"Honey, do not let them get to you," she said rubbing her belly. "I know something that will cheer you up." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Do you feel that? The baby just moved." Jerrica gushed.

"I do…Whoa, there it is again. You've made my day so much better, thank you!" Riot smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

They continued with their lunch and then parted ways. When Riot returned back to work, Pizzazz was sitting at his desk.

"Well, I guess a congratulation is in order. You and little miss pink haired over there have really made a mess of things," she said sarcastically. "But I forgive you."

"Pizzazz, as much as I would love to chit-chat with you, I have a company to run," Riot replied. "So if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

"Oh Riot, let me help you. I am real good with my hands," she said seductively. "Let me show what tricks I know."

"Pizzazz, don't make me sick. Now please get out of my office. I have a lot of work to do," he said coldly.

"What is it about her? How could she manage to hook you?" she argued. "Besides, she doesn't know how to put it down like me!"

Riot looked at Pizzazz in shock. She had flirted with him on numerous occasions but never was she so blunt and never was he more repulsed.

"Jerrica has class and that is more than I can say for you. Now leave before I have my bodyguards escort you out," he said as he motioned for her to leave.

Pizzazz got up from his desk and started to walk in the direction of the door but before she could leave she had one last thing to say to him. "You know Riot, one of these days your going to wake up and realize that you are not ready for all of this at all. You're going to wonder what happened to your carefree life because you are so not ready to be married let alone have a kid. She's changed you so much that you're whipped. Trust me when I tell you, you're going to slip up and when you do Jerrica will not be there to take you back," she said as she rolled her head around and walked out the door leaving Riot to think about her words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Duped**

Two months later, Eric and Riot were meeting with the marketing and promotions department about the Misfits new record. Both men had different ideas on how to market the new project and were constantly at odds with each other. Finally, they came to a decision and began production. The group's single was already creating a buzz so they decided to move the release date up a month as well as scheduling more promotional appearances. One in particular was the Harriet Horn show. Anyone who is featured on the this celebrity gossip show especially if they have an album coming out knew the impact it would do. Eric made arrangements for Pizzazz to appear on the show as well to promote the group's line of makeup and the new album. Riot himself was schedule with Jem to discuss their upcoming nuptials as well as the baby. Normally, he didn't like discussing his private life but since their segment was short, he went along with it.

He returned to his office to find an email from his fiancée stating that she would be working late and would be home later that evening. Riot hated when she worked late, especially in her condition. Seven months along and she's still a workaholic but he didn't complain. Just the thought of her made him feel warm inside. He started having a flashback about St. Tropez and how he proposed to her.

**Flashback**

_They just had dinner at a very quaint restaurant that overlooked the ocean. He had been anticipating about the whole day and wanted it to be perfect. After dinner they went for a walk on the beach. It was a very cool night and the sun was setting on the ocean setting the mood for his surprise. As the couple walked hand in hand, he stopped and pulled her close to him so that she was facing him._

"_Jerrica, I have something that I want to ask you. Something that has been on my mind for quite some time," he said._

"_What is it?" she asked. Nervous at this point, he got down on one knee looked into her eyes and pulled out a black box._

"_Jerrica, you have made me so happy this last year that I can't see myself without you._ _I_ _love you for the part of me that you bring out that no one else sees. I love you for overlooking all the foolishness that I might say or do__. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a five carat Tiffany Platinum emerald cut diamond ring._

"_Oh, Riot," she cried. "Yes…yes, I'll marry you!" He then put the ring on her finger as she knelt down to kiss him. _

"_You have made me so happy right now," he exclaimed. "I love you so much, Jerrica."_

"_I love you too, Riot," she replied as she stood up and pulled him up from the ground. _

"_I'll love you forever," Riot said to her as her kissed her softly. _

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. It was Jerrica.

"Hello my lovely, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all. I'm on my way home right now to get started on the nursery," she replied. "Are you game for helping me out tonight?"

He hesitated before answering her.

"Babe, are you there?"

"Yes, I am. Listen let me tie up some loose ends here and I will be on my way." he answered.

After he hung up, he again was in thought. As much as he loved her, he was still battling the idea of becoming a father. Lately he had been having doubts because he knew in a way that he wasn't ready for fatherhood and that life was going to change but he could never tell Jerrica because he knew it would crush her. She was so excited about the baby but he couldn't figure out why he couldn't feel the same and as the months went on his uncertainty began to get the better of him.

"I see that we're deep in thought again," a raspy voice said.

Riot turned around to see Pizzazz standing in his doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Just had to lay down some tracks for the remix to our single. What are you still doing here? I though you would be with the princess right about now." Pizzazz said sarcastically.

"I am on my way out the door as we speak." he gestured toward the door.

"I told you. You are so not ready for this. With your history of womanizing ways I'm surprised she even said yes to your marriage proposal," she retorted. "I mean your track record is just…just appalling."

"Pizzazz if you're finished, I'd like to leave," he responded.

"Sorry, just speaking my mind," she replied smiling as she watched him leave the office.

Riot left the building, jumped into his Maserati and sped off. Still deep in thought about Pizzazz's words he made a stop at his favorite bar called the Tavern. Inside, the bar was beautiful mirrored by dark-stained wood paneling and accents, exposed brick walls and comfy furniture. He took a seat in a secluded corner so that no one would recognize him.

"Scotch straight up, please," he ordered.

The waiter nodded and quickly brought him his drink. As he drank he began to think about what Pizzazz said.

"_You're so not ready for this…lifestyle…womanizer…father-to-be. I'm surprised she even said yes to your marriage proposal."_

"Gee, I'm starting to think you're following me," a voice said from behind. He then turned around to see that it was Pizzazz.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting an after work drink just like you," she said as the waiter came back to the area.

"I see that you started on something strong. I'll have what he's having." she motioned.

"Pizzazz, I would really like to be alone right now," he said holding his head.

"Now Riot, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Here let me buy you another drink and you can tell me all about it," she said seductively. "Besides I won't harm you. Just two friends having a drink together."

Riot looked suspiciously at her but because of his mood he let her buy him another round.

"Fine. I'm going to hit the head right quick. I'll be back," he replied.

When the drinks came to the table, Pizzazz looked around and poured a substance into Riot's glass just before he returned. He then downed the drink along with several others very quickly. The night was a blur to him because the next thing that he knew he woke up naked in a strange bed. It was around seven in the morning when he heard a shower running. Naturally, he thought it was Jerrica but when he saw a towel clad green haired woman emerge from the bathroom he was horrified.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked while she put on a robe.

"How did I get here? What happened to me last night?" he asked groggily.

"You got pretty wasted last night and I had to bring you home with me," she answered. "You were also pretty frisky as well. I see how Jerrica got pregnant so quick. You were wonderful!"

"What are you saying Pizzazz? Did we engage in some type of sexual activity last night?" he asked sternly as he held his head looking confused.

"Well Riot, you are nude under the covers aren't you," she smirked. "Like I said before, you were wonderful. Outstanding really!"

Riot horrified that he even touched her in that way made him feel so sick to his stomach that the next thing he knew he was running to the nearest toilet. When he was done he stood up, walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to put on his clothes.

"What's the rush Riot? I was hoping for seconds." she said seductively as she touched his shoulder.

"Bitch, don't touch me!" he yelled as he pushed her hand away. "I can't believe I let this happened."

"Well, you know they say that when you are under the influence, you let out all your inhibitions. I guess you have always wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with me," she gloated.

"Pizzazz, you know I love Jerrica. There will never be anything between us," he said.

"Oh but there is. We made love last night and our bond has been sealed my love," she replied.

"We did not make love. If anything it was just sex," he argued. "What I'm I saying? Look I have to go. I hope that I can trust you're discretion about this matter."

"Oh, course Riot anything to protect your golden boy image," she said sarcastically. "You don't have to worry about a thing. By the way, I had your car moved from the bar to here. So it's parked outside."

He nodded as she handed him the keys and then he walked out still trying to dress himself unaware that he was being photographed as he left Pizzazz's house.

When he was gone, Pizzazz picked up the phone and called Eric.

"Did you do what you were supposed to?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just left and doesn't remember a thing. Whatever that stuff was you gave me really worked. He is so messed up that he really thought that we slept together. Now he is on his way home to little miss homemaker."

"Excellent!" Eric said. "Now we have him right where we want him. Good job, Pizzazz!"

Eric then hung up the phone with a grin on his face. "Riot and Jem have no idea what is about to happen to their perfect little world."

Meanwhile, Riot pulled up to the penthouse garage. His head still aching from last night and the morning's surprise got out of the car and immediately went upstairs. When he entered the suite, he went to the bedroom and saw that Jerrica was still sleeping soundly. Relieved, he went back downstairs to the guest room, showered and changed his clothes. He then went into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

"Good morning. I thought I heard you in the shower," Jerrica said as she waddled into the kitchen grabbing him by the waist to hug him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"No, but what happened to you last night? I thought you were going to be home shortly after we talked."

"I know…something came up at the last minute and I had to take care of it. Sorry I didn't call," he said nervously.

"Oh, its okay. I was pretty tired last night anyways. I just showered and went straight to bed," she replied. "Being pregnant has taken a toll on my energy level that I am finding myself tired all of the time now. I wanted to start on the nursery but I guess that will have to wait until later."

"Baby, I told you not worry about that. I will hire someone to do that for us. I don't want you straining yourself," he said.

"I know but this is something that I wanted to do. Something both of us could do together," she replied.

"Well how about we pick out some things for the nursery and we'll go from there," Riot said looking at her with sad eyes as he watched her rub her belly. "You're so beautiful to me even with the belly. I love you so much!" he whispered to her.

"You're so mushy this morning," she giggled. "I love you too. Listen, I have to get ready. Kimber will be here in an hour to pick me up to go shopping. Let's go out to dinner this evening."

"Alright, that sounds cool. I'll be here working."

After Jerrica left, Riot sat down on the sofa and stared at the television thinking about what happened last night.

"_How could I have done this to Jerrica? I can't tell her because it will break her and in her condition it wouldn't be good. What am I going to do?"_

His thoughts were interrupted after he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw that it was Craig and Anthony.

"Hey father-to-be, we're here to pick you up for the baby shower," Anthony said.

"Oh man, I forgot about that. She just left with Kimber about 20 minutes ago."

"You didn't tell her, right. It's a surprise remember," Craig chimed in.

"No, I'm just suffering from a major hangover and my head is all over the place right now. Let me get changed right quick and I'll be back down." he said as he ran upstairs.

The two men looked at each other when he left the room.

"Did he seem out of it to you?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, like something is bothering him. I'll ask him about it later but right now let's get him over to the house. I don't think Jeff and Sean can handle themselves with a house full of women talking about babies," Anthony laughed.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he came down the stairs dressed in a navy blue Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and jeans with matching loafers.

"Alrighty, you're going to need your truck though," Anthony said.

"Why?" both Riot and Craig said in unison.

"Shana just texted me as said that from the looks of it Jerrica has received a ton of gifts and none of the girl's cars will fit everything, so uh…daddy here will need to ride over in his truck," Anthony laughed. "Wow... just think in a couple of weeks, you'll be changing diapers."

Riot could only grin as he ushered his friends out, grabbed his keys and out the door they went.

In the meantime at Eric's house, "Do you have the photos?" Eric asked Zipper.

"Here is the memory card with all the evidence you'll need. Has Pizzazz been prepped for the show?"

"That she has. I can't wait to see the look on Jerrica's face when she finds out her baby's daddy is still up to his playboy ways. With these photos I will have enough ammunition to not only ruin his reputation but it will make him so vulnerable that I will be able to talk him into signing over his share of the company. If that doesn't work I will go to plan B." he smirked. "I will make sure that the producer of the show has these photos ready for the live taping. If all goes well, I will have the company to myself."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Baby Shower**

It was a warm summer's day in Beverly Hills. The Holograms were busy getting the house in order for Jerrica's surprise baby shower. The entire living room was set up with everything baby related items such as bottles, diapers and rattles. Gifts had been flown in from Paris courtesy of the Countess and Regine since they weren't able to attend. Minx and Shana decorated the buffet table with chocolate covered cigars surrounding the plethora of chicken fingers, an exotic fruit tray, turkey wrap sandwiches and a garden salad that they had catered. Raya and Aja were in charge of the guest list and games for the day. Since it was a surprise they all arranged for Kimber to bring Jerrica over to the house and instructed for the party guests to arrive an hour prior to her being there.

"Shh, here she comes," Minx said. As everyone hid in the background quietly, they could hear Jerrica and Kimber coming to the door.

"Kimber, what is this all about and why are all these cars here?" she asked.

"Come on sis, stop with all the questions and come inside," Kimber said cheerfully as Jerrica entered the mansion.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Jerrica dressed in a Betsy Johnson turquoise maxi dress that showed off her baby bump with trendy BCBG silver gladiator sandals put her hands to her face in shock as she is startled by everyone.

"Well this is quite a surprise…a baby shower!" Jerrica said. "You guys didn't have to do this. Riot and I have a lot of baby stuff already. So much half of it is going to our Malibu mansion that we're building."

"Well you are the first out all of us to get pregnant so we are going to party like the rock stars we are," said Danse who comes over to hug her. "Wow, you're all belly. How far along are you?

"I'm about seven months," she replied. "I feel so fat though and I still have trouble fitting into some of my clothes. But thanks to Shana and stores like Pea in a Pod, I have been able to manage."

"Well it pays to have friends and stores like that," Danse said.

"Congratulations again Jerrica," Minx said happily as she came over to hug her. "Riot has never been happier or more excited about this baby. Do you know what you are going to name him or her?"

"Thank you, Minx, but no we don't know what we are going to name the baby yet," she replied. "Hopefully when he or she gets here then we'll know."

"Oh, I hope it's a girl," Minx replied. "Don't tell him I told you but he is secretly hoping that it's a girl. You know how he loves the ladies."

"Yes, I know," Jerrica giggled. "But we'll see in the next couple of weeks."

As the party went on, everyone mingled and expressed their happiness to Jerrica. Even Jetta, Stormer and Roxy came to show their support as well as bringing in a stroller full of baby gifts. Then everyone gasped when Craig, Anthony and Riot showed up.

"Look who's here Jerrica," Danse said cheerfully as she motioned toward the door.

"Baby!" she yelled as she ran up to him. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I know because it was a surprise for you. I wasn't supposed to tell," he replied. "Whoa, look at the gifts. Shana wasn't joking."

"I know right. We are so truly blessed to have friends that love and support us," she replied.

"Well, let's see what kind of taste they all have," he giggled as he led her to the living room. Everyone proceeded to the room behind Jerrica and Riot as they both sat in the two chairs designated for them. They began to open up the mountain of gifts that everyone brought. From a handmade cradle to pacifiers, clothes, booties, and a lifetime supply of diapers. As Jerrica, continued to open gifts, Pizzazz barges into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Congratulations Jerrica!" she exclaimed.

"Pizzazz, we didn't expect to see you here." Jerrica replied.

"Yeah, I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it," Stormer said.

"I changed my mind. I thought that I would bring the happy couple a baby gift," she said as she handed them a Tiffany & Co. bag.

"Thank you, Pizzazz, but you really didn't have to," Jerrica smiled as she took the gift from her hand. "Well have a seat. Everyone is here and there is plenty of food. Help yourself!"

Pizzazz simply smiled at her and then looked in Riot's direction. "Ok, I will. Lead the way to the buffet."

"Nice to see you Pizzazz. It's nice that you've decided to come to the shower." Riot said scathingly as he forced a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't have missed this for the world…Rory," she smirked as she walked over to the buffet table.

"It's okay, honey. She's harmless and plus all of our friends are here to celebrate our baby," Jerrica said rubbing his cheek. "Let just get back to opening the gifts!"

He nodded and smiled at her but not before looking in Pizzazz's direction with an evil eye. He began to feel uncomfortable with her presence and during all the commotion of Jerrica opening gifts he would have flashbacks of that night and early that morning.

Afterwards, Jerrica went to get something to eat and mingled with the guests. Pizzazz sneaks up behind her to talk.

"Jerrica, you look so…so cute in this dress. So is Riot ready for fatherhood? I'm sure that this will tame the wild beast in him," Pizzazz joked.

"Um…Pizzazz, he is excited about this baby but I really don't appreciate the sarcasm. This is supposed to be a happy occasion and…"

"Babe, I need to speak with Pizzazz for a minute. Excuse us!" Riot interrupted as he walked her out to the veranda so that no one could hear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, stop acting like you don't want to see me," she teased. "I only came over because I wanted to give Jerrica a baby gift and I couldn't stop thinking about you, your lips, you're…."

"Pizzazz, please stop it. I really don't want to think about last night. Jerrica is so happy right now and I don't want her to see my demeanor change because of your presence," he said angrily. "So please do us a favor and leave, for me at least."

"No, your fiancée asked me to stay and I am doing just that. Don't get mad at me because you can't control yourself," she laughed wickedly. "You just keep your composure and nothing will happen. Trust me! I don't want her to know anything. I mean…it would literally crush her to find out the man that she has fallen for is nothing but a liar and a cheat. Plus in her condition, she doesn't need the stress. It could cause complications which may cause you two to lose the baby."

Riot lunged at Pizzazz grabbing both her arms tightly. "Hey, you're hurting me!" she yelled.

"I don't care. You listen to me, don't you go near Jerrica or tell anyone in there about what happened last night. Do we have an understanding?" he said as he looked at her.

She nodded stiffly as he loosened his grip. "Now, let's go back inside so that you can say your goodbyes, okay."

"Alright, I'll leave but um, I will want to have one more round sometime soon. Who knows how long I will want to keep this a secret."

"Pizzazz it will be in your best interest to keep this a secret. You have just as much to lose as I do. Remember, your group's contract is about to expire and I may not want to renew it. Without the label, the Misfits are nothing and no other label is crazy enough to sign you. So keep that in mind when you say goodbye," he snapped.

Pizzazz glared at him as she turned her head and walked back inside the house. She did what he asked her to do and politely left. Jerrica noticed the way that he looked at her and made a mental note to ask him about it later at home.

After Riot sent Pizzazz packing, he went back to join his friends.

"Hey since you all have opened all the gifts we're going to take Riot over to the club for his own shower." Anthony said to Jerrica.

"Please do. He seems a little tense and I think some time away from all this would do him some good," replied Jerrica. "But make sure he doesn't get too carried away, I want him back in one piece."

"Will do!" Anthony said as he left to round up the other guys.

Riot unaware of what was going on was full of questions as Sean and the rest of the guys led him to truck.

"What's going on and where am I going?" he asked.

"You'll see. Just come on!" Anthony said as they all piled into his truck.

When they got to the Diamond 8 club, they all entered to see that the place was decked out with balloons followed by massage chairs, a barber along with the bar ready at their disposal. "Whoa, what gives?" Riot asked. "Did Jerrica have something to do with this?"

"Yeah she did. She put it together and we helped with all of the other arrangements. Do you like?" Anthony asked.

"This is really nice. Thanks guys." Riot gushed.

"No problem man," said Sean. "Now this is what I call a shower for men. Plus, Jerrica figured that this would be better for us so that we wouldn't be around all the women today. It's like a man's way to celebrate the baby."

"Plus, you looked like you needed this. You looked overwhelmed at the all the baby stuff you guys was getting. Are you sure that you are ready for this?" Jeff asked. "Both your lives are about to change."

Riot could only nod at Jeff's response. In the back of his mind he knew that his life was going to change…drastically. He thought that his love for Jerrica would be strong enough that he would be able to handle it but had constant thoughts about what Pizzazz would say to him. For the last three months, Riot's uncertainty about becoming a father was affecting him and now with his deception he felt like he was falling into a black hole.

"Hey, man what'a wrong with you? You've been sort of distant today. What gives?" Anthony asked. "Especially when Pizzazz showed up and how she left abruptly, what's up with that?"

"You would not believe what happened to me last night," Riot said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Anthony, this could destroy my relationship with Jerrica. I'm so afraid of what it would do to her, especially with her being pregnant," he said solemnly.

"Riot, you can tell me. It won't go anywhere. What happened?"

As he told his friend the horrid story of his drunken night with Pizzazz, he looked at him with great concern.

"Whoa, so did you really sleep with her….I mean for real?" he asked looking repulsed. "Pizzazz has been around the block and around the world. She is notorious for her flings."

"I know." Riot replied. "What I'm I going to do?"

"I don't know. Can you trust her not to say anything? " Anthony replied.

"No. I know that she will want to expose this for her advantage."

"Pizzazz thrives off of controversy which she knows will not only help sell her group's album but put the spotlight on her. Not to mention, she is jealous with envy about your relationship with Jerrica. You know she has had it in for you for a while." Anthony said.

"I know and she till this day will not take a hint. I have had nights like this before. I mean you know various tryst with groupies but ever since I got involved with Jerrica, its different and I don't want anything to jeopardize it especially when it's dealing with Pizzazz," he said.

"Look this may sound a bit crazy but do you think you were drugged?" Anthony asked. "Pizzazz is known for being a sometimes recreational drug user and she likes to spike drinks from what I've heard. Hell, I've even seen her take a couple of lines before at a couple of parties."

"I don't think so. I mean I was really drunk when I left the Tavern last night. I just remember waking up this morning in her bed with clothes and condoms all over the place. It's a nightmare come true!"

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Jerrica about last night because Pizzazz is not the type of woman that is going to keep something like this a secret for long?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know. I have already had a talk with Pizzazz but she can be very sneaky, so I am going to have to keep my guard up. As far as Jerrica is concerned, I am going to have to play the waiting game for now at least until the baby comes," Riot explained.

"Riot, you're going to have to tell her at some point. I think you should tell her because if Pizzazz and the press get wind of this it won't be pretty." Anthony replied. "But I understand if you want to play it safe for now. Just be careful my man."

"I know," he replied.

"Pizzazz has been known for her, shall I say womanly ways. I wouldn't put it past her if she was doing this to get her hooks in you," Anthony said. "Just watch your back."

Riot nodded as he as thanked him for the advice. "Hey, let's change the subject and get back to enjoying the man shower that my fiancée has prepared for us. I won't be able to live it down if she finds out that we didn't."

"I'm down with that!" Anthony said as he reached for a Budweiser and sat in the massage chair looking at ESPN Sports Center.

For the next two hours the guys kicked it at the club. They did everything from play pool to poker all while being pampered by the masseuse. Then after having several rounds of drinks, Anthony pulled the truck up to the front for them to head back to the mansion.

"Hey we need to get out of here and start loading up the stuff in the truck. So let's bounce!" Anthony yelled.

When they got back to the mansion, Riot started packing up the gifts in the back of his truck alongside Craig and the other guys. Unfortunately, they could only get half the stuff in so Anthony and Craig volunteered to load up some stuff in Anthony's Yukon.

"Man, you two really cleaned up today. This child will not need or want for anything," Anthony laughed.

"I know. Riot, you and Jerrica are really lucky. But my question is where you are going to put all this stuff. Your place isn't that big." Craig said.

"The penthouse has four bedrooms actually. We recently moved our music room downstairs so that the room next to us would be baby's room so that we would have it near us and the rest of it will go to our home in Malibu when its finished." he replied. "We also plan to donate some to charity because it's really no need for all of this in both our houses.

"Are you guys ever going to find out what you're having before the birth?" Sean asked.

"Well, we talked about it but we feel that we should wait and be surprised when it comes. But in all honesty, I think we're having a girl," he said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeff.

"The last time we were at the doctor, she almost slipped out the baby's sex during the ultrasound. Jerrica didn't pick up on it but I did and from what I saw on the screen the baby didn't have an additional arm growing downstairs but I could be wrong," he said as they all laughed.

While the guys were outside, the party was beginning to wind down inside. Minx and Rapture had left, along with Stormer, Roxy and Jetta. Then after that, no one was left expect for the usual suspects. Jerrica sat down in the recliner and put her feet up.

"I am so tired," she said. "And I didn't do anything but eat and open gifts."

"Well that was you're job silly. It was all about you today, oh and Mr. Macho outside." Kimber replied.

"Jerrica, in two months you'll be a mom. Can you believe it?" Raya said.

"It's starting to hit me more and more everyday," she exclaimed. "I just can't wait till it gets here."

"Alright Jerrica, you have stop calling it "it" and find out the sex of the baby." Aja said. "Calling the baby it, is just so…so wrong."

Everyone laughed at her response. "Aja, we want to be surprised. Besides we'll know in a couple of weeks what the baby is."

"If you say so. Hey, where are you two going to put all this stuff?" asked Shana.

"Well, some at the penthouse, in our Malibu home and then we're going to give some to charity. We're even going to have a nursery crib at both our offices. That way we can have time with the baby."

"Well you to seem to have everything planned out. I just can't wait for the baby to get here," Raya replied.

"I know. Where is Riot?" Jerrica asked as she rubbed her belly. "We have dinner plans and I am ready to go."

"I think he and the rest of the guys are outside packing the stuff in the truck. I know I saw Sean and Jeff out there with them a minute ago," Kimber said. "I'll go outside and let them know."

Kimber walks outside and sees the guys out front talking and laughing.

"I hate to end you all's fun right now but Jerrica's tired and ready to go. So can I get you all to come inside please?" she asked playfully.

"Alright Kimber," Sean yelled as she went back inside. They all followed right behind her as Riot went over to Jerrica.

"Ready, my love?" he asked as he grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the chair.

"Yes, I'm ready to go home."

They all hugged and said their goodbyes to everyone and left. On the way home, they talked and laughed about all the gifts they received. Riot made arrangements to have the gifts removed from his truck and sent upstairs when they got home. While Jerrica was in the shower, he ordered some take-out from Mr. Chow's and flipped on the television.

"I thought we were going to go out to dinner," she said as she came downstairs.

"I know but I thought that we could spend the rest of the evening here together…alone!" he said slyly as he took her in his arms. "I haven't had you to myself all day and I don't really feel like going out again."

"Me neither." she said as she kissed him. "Well, I'm hungry so let's dig in."

After they ate and cleaned up, they went upstairs to work on the nursery. They went through all the gifts and began to organize the still very pale room. They already had a crib, rocking chair and changing station already there but were now adding the two carriers, a diaper genie, a truck load of clothes and other various baby related things. When they were finished, Jerrica got into bed while he showered. When he was through, she was already asleep. He slowly got into bed, laid next to her and started rubbing her belly.

"You feel it moving," she said softly as she awoke.

"Did I wake the baby doing that?" he asked.

"No. The baby always moves."

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"No, just feeling it move lets me know that it's okay," she said as she turned over to look him in the face. "Honey, are you alright? You seemed distant today at the shower especially when Pizzazz showed up."

"It's nothing really. It's just I wanted today to be a happy day for you and I didn't want her interfering with that," he replied.

"Well, did you have a good time…at either shower I mean?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you! We really had a great time. Did it seem as if I didn't?" he asked.

"Well, you were sort of sluggish but you got better throughout the day," she said. "If there is something bothering you know you can talk to me."

"I've just have a lot on my mind. Nothing that I can't handle," he replied. "Let's get some sleep okay."

Riot wanted nothing more than to tell her what happened but decided not to. Instead he kissed her on her forehead as they laid close to each other and slowly drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of town at Stormer's house, she, Roxy and Jetta had come back from the shower with Thai food and a couple of DVD's. They were sitting down for dinner when Pizzazz showed up at the door.

"Hey ladies, how was the rest of the baby shower?" she asked.

"It was really nice. It's too bad you couldn't stay longer, P." Jetta said.

"Yeah, why did you leave so quickly?' Roxy asked. "I mean as soon as you got there you left."

"Was it because you felt uncomfortable looking at Riot and Jerrica?" asked Stormer.

"It had something to do with it," Pizzazz explained. "But last night I…um shared a moment with a special someone the other night."

"What?!" they said in unison.

"What do you mean a special moment?" asked Roxy.

"Well, I was going to keep this to myself but I kinda had a very intimate night with someone!" she said.

"Okay Pizzazz. I think its time to have you committed," Jetta said.

"She's right." Stormer chimed in.

"I'm still stuck on the "kinda intimate part," Roxy said sarcastically. "Care to explain who this person was."

"Alright, it's like this. Last night, I went over to the Tavern for a drink and a familiar person was sitting in a secluded section of the bar. I asked if I could join him and he said yes. We had a couple of shots and drinks but he was to drunk to drive home, so I brought him home with me. One thing led to another and we made love."

"Pizzazz, are you serious?" Stormer asked. "You actually…."

"Here we go again. It only happened because the yank was under the influence. Liquor will do that to you," Jetta said looking repulsed. "So who was the lucky man this time?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment but you all will find out in due time."

"I'm sorry duckie, but I just don't believe it," Jetta said hesitantly. Then she looked at Pizzazz's facial expression which read uncertainty. "I knew it! What's the real story Phyllis? Is this one of your usual set ups?"

"Well Sheila, if you want to know the gory details. The man that I slept with is a very high profiled. I am not ready to expose his identity just yet." Pizzazz explained.

They all rolled there eyes as their friend gloated.

"Hey did you guys notice how Riot was acting so strangely at the shower today," Stormer said.

"I noticed that myself. That Pollyanna Princess is ruining his life and I will not stand for it. Riot is mine," she seethed.

"Um…wake up Pizzazz!" Roxy said. "Look we all know that you are deeply infatuated with this man and I think its time for you stop pining for him. It's not going to happen."

"Yeah, he and Jerrica are so in love. You should really move on," Stormer replied.

"Don't you guys understand? I can't move on. I have so much invested in this. I can't stop now," she said.

"What do you mean invested?" Roxy asked.

Pizzazz bit her lip as she knew that she had said too much. "Nothing! I'm going to daddy's now. I'll see you ladies in the morning," she said quickly as she left.

"What's up with her?" Jetta asked.

"Same ole, same ole!" they both said in unison.

"She's up to something again." Jetta replied

"Yeah, I know. I heard her and Eric talking about her going on the Harriet Horn show as a surprise guest next month," replied Roxy.

"Really! Riot and Jem are supposed to be on next month as well," Stormer said. "I hope that she isn't going on the same day as them."

"With Pizzazz, anything is possible." Roxy replied as she sat back down at the table to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Messy Engagement**

After wrapping up filming _Great Escape,_ Kimber was able to get to what she knows best… party planning. It took her only a couple of days but she was able to pull off what was about to be the most talked about party ever thrown besides any of the Countess's. It would be an intimate setting with only close friends and colleagues at the mansion there to celebrate Minx and Rio's marriage. The event is black-tie with tons of press present which was all the more reason why Eric was doing his best to get Pizzazz an invite to not only stir up trouble but to aggravate Riot even more with her presence.

"Were you invited to the Minx and Rio's party?" Eric asked Pizzazz as he entered his office. "You know that your girls are going. I had to call in a favor with one of my contacts for Stormer so that she could wear a Diana Von Furstenberg dress. Roxy opted for Nicole Miller and Jetta wanted Elie Tahari. Who would you like to show up in?"

"I would like to show up in Valentino and with Riot on my arm but that seems to be farfetched don't you think," she snapped.

"So I take it you were not invited. What a pity!" he laughed wickedly.

"What the hell is so funny? I thought by now he would have told her what happened between us," she pouted.

"Pizzazz, you know that pretty boy Riot is not going to tell the soon-to-be mother of his child that he had a one night stand with you. He doesn't want to lose her and he is going to do anything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen. So what I need you to do is just stay out of his way for a while until first part of the plan has taken action. Then we will have him right where we want him, ok." Eric explained. "Now, I need you to go over and make peace with Rapture and Minx and score an invite to the party tomorrow night. That way you can fuel the fire just a little more before your surprise appearance on the Harriet Horn show."

"You better not try to embarrass me on the show, Eric." Pizzazz scolded. "By the way I was invited, just haven't found a thing to wear yet but I will be there with bells on. Rio and Minx, they make a cute couple don't you think. To bad you weren't the chosen one."

"Please Rio just got my leftovers!" Eric replied. "You're one to talk. At least I actually bedded my conquest. You had to trick Riot into thinking that you two slept together."

Pizzazz stood up and walked toward Eric. "Honey, you were her conquest not the other way around. I believe that she had you panting like a dog in heat afterwards. Then I do believe she got you to by her the Audi she currently drives and most of the furniture in her condo. Oh and let's not forget all the jewelry you bought her and…."

"Thank you Pizzazz! Now if you'll excuse me. I would like to get back to work," Eric interjected.

"Ooooh did I hit a nerve Eric. Don't worry. I'm sure that a Victoria Secrets model will snatch you right up!" she teased laughing as she walked out the door.

Eric just sat in his chair thinking of how stupid he was back then when it came to Minx. She had an allure that was toxic and when she was through with him, she literally tossed him aside like a piece of trash and moved on. He made a vow to himself that he would never to let another woman possess him like she did.

Over in Beverly Hills, Pizzazz met up with her crew at Escada on Rodeo Dr.

"It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?" Roxy asked.

"Handling my business, is that okay with you?" Pizzazz snapped.

"Gosh, what has you in a tizzy today?"

"Nothing, sorry just need to find something to wear for tomorrow night," she replied. "Hey, I thought Eric had stuff lined up for you guys. Why are ya 'll here?"

"Come on yank, you know Eric has as much pull in this town as a hobo has on the streets. His so called contact sells knock offs of the originally designers," said Jetta. "So that is why you are seeing us here on Rodeo trying to fine something suitable to wear to this black tie event."

"Yeah! We know that the Holograms are going to look chic and we should too." Stormer answered.

"I knew Eric was full of it. But don't worry about paying for anything ladies. I've got his American Express Black card. Any and all purchases are on him," she smiled as she displayed the card.

"Whoa, Pizzazz. How did you manage to swindle his card away from him," Roxy asked.

"I have my methods. Now let's do some damage!" she smiled as she and the girls went on a shopping spree all courtesy of their manager.

The next evening, Kimber was putting the final touches to the house for the party. The caterers were setting up in the kitchen and outside in the tent while Ron was upstairs getting everyone's hair tresses and makeup in order.

"Kimber, the caterers want to know where to put the cake?" Aja yelled.

"It's supposed to go on the far right corner in the tent," she responded.

"Honey, seems like you all have a lot going on for this only being a dinner party." Ron snapped playfully while curling Kimber's hair.

"Tell me about," Kimber signed. "Did you do Minx's hair today too?"

"Yes, ma'am and trust me she is going to be fierce when she walks in here as Mrs. Rio Pacheco!" he replied. "Oh and your sister will too. She is so tiny even with a bulging belly. I'm sure most women wish they could look like her when they get pregnant. Does she know what she's having?"

"No, she and Riot wanted to wait until the baby was born. Which is cool, I just had to be more creative with her baby shower," she responded.

"Ahh, I hate I missed it. But she told me that she liked my gift," he laughed as he finished her hair. "Alright, tell Shana she is the next victim."

Kimber nodded as she went to give Shana the message. After everything was settled, the guests began to arrive. Tons of paparazzi waited outside the gates of the mansion to catch a glimpse of who all was attending but were forbidden to come anywhere on the property. Aja had extra security on hand in case someone tried to get lucky. One by one various cars drove up to the house with guest such as Lin-Z, Danse, and the Misfits minus Pizzazz who showed up alone wearing a sleeveless Nicole Miller cobalt fitted satin dress with a deep V-neckline. Then Jerrica and Riot arrived pulling up in his midnight blue Aston Martin DB9 both dressed in Oscar De La Renta looking smashing as the media went crazy trying to get a good view of Jerrica's growing belly in her peach colored chiffon gown and Riot in a tuxedo. After waving to the press, the last to arrive were Rio and Minx, who wore a coral Marc Bouwer baby doll dress with a beaded halter neckline that had a deep V cutout while Rio looked dapper in a Kenneth Cole suit as they joined Jerrica and Riot in front of the house to wave to the press. Then they all walked into the mansion and were greeted by all their friends as the party began.

"Rio, congratulations! How does it feel to be a married man?" Craig asked with Aja by his side.

"It feels great! You should try it, Craig." Rio responded.

"Don't listen to him. He is so full of it," Minx said playfully as she swung her ponytail. "He likes the fact that when I am home he can get a home cooked meal versus when I'm gone he eats tons of take out."

"Baby, you know that it isn't true. I cook when you're gone," he teased her.

"I know you do!" she grinned as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Get a room!" Aja joked as she took a glass of champagne from the waiter.

"Maybe we'll use one upstairs!" Minx said coyly causing Aja to laugh.

"Hey cut them some slack, Aja. One day it will be our turn." Craig said as he looked lovingly at Aja.

"I know but let's go mingle with everyone else. Kimber worked her fingers to the bone getting this party together," she replied.

As they walked around the room, everyone was mingling with each other and enjoying the h'ourderves and drinks that were being served. Kimber arranged for the dinner to be held outside in the courtyard in a tent that was set up to keep the paparazzi from interrupting the private event.

"Kimber really did a good job didn't she," said Jerrica as she patted her belly.

"That she did," Riot said to her. "You look so beautiful tonight, baby!"

Jerrica blushed as his response. "Thank you! I hope that you…"

"Well hello parents-to-be!" Pizzazz interrupted. "You look really nice Jerrica. This dress really suits you and Riot darling, you look ever so handsome. So how long do we have until the big day?"

Jerrica managed to say hello but Riot who was taken aback by Pizzazz's presence forced a smile on his face. "The big day won't be for a couple of weeks," he explained. "I didn't think that you were invited to the party. It's not like you and Minx are friends. What made you want to show up?"

"Yes well, I wanted to give my fellow label mate my support. I mean she's got quite a catch and they make such a cute couple. Don't you think?" Pizzazz replied. "I mean Rio seems like the type that will stay faithful and not have one night stands like some people I know. He seems to be…"

"Um Pizzazz, we have to go and talk with Lin-Z. We'll see you later," Riot intermitted. Fearful of what Pizzazz might say or do he grabs Jerrica's hand and led her to the other side of the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to answer anymore of her questions," he replied coldly. Jerrica couldn't help but notice his demeanor every time he was around Pizzazz. How tense he would get and how he would look fearful whenever she approached him.

"Baby, I'm sorry if I hit a nerve with you. I'm just concerned that's all," she said softly.

Riot looked at her and smiled. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to snap at you. There are just some issues between us that I don't want you a part of, okay."

"Alright, but lets not let her spoil our fun tonight okay," she smiled as kiss him on the cheek.

After giving him a look of encouragement, the couple walked around the room talking to everyone. Then it was time for dinner with Minx and Rio leading everyone outside. Inside the tent, Kimber had it decorated with an _Under the Sea_ theme with turquoise table clothes, white roses as the centerpieces and silver colored chairs. Moet and Cristal champagne continued to pour in everyone's glasses as the guests were served a 3-course meal, which started with appetizers consisting of calamari, shrimp cocktail and jumbo lump crab cakes. Then the guest had their choice of soup or salad which was either a seafood and corn chowder or seafood Cobb salad with crab, bay shrimp and bay scallops. For the main course, they were served a choice of either filet mignon, Atlantic salmon or they could have lobster all with served with baked potato and asparagus. Minx and Rio had a table that was designated specifically for them up front while everyone else sat around them so that they could come by and say their congratulations to them. All throughout dinner Pizzazz looked over at Riot and Jerrica as she became increasingly jealous of them. She detested that it wasn't her on the other side of him and the fact that Jerrica was not only engaged to him but pregnant. As she continued seething at the couple, Sean got everyone's attention for a toast.

"First, I want to say congratulations to Minx and Rio. You two make a beautiful couple or at least that is what the tabloids are saying," he said as everyone laughed. "No, but seriously Rio, you have found your soul mate in Minx. I, as well as everyone else in this room wish you much happiness and joy. Again congratulations! Cheers everyone!"

Everyone raised their glass and cheered to the happy couple. Rio and Minx's both said words thanking everyone for all the support especially to Kimber for throwing the party and also gave recognition to Jerrica and Riot's upcoming nuptials as well as to the baby. As everyone continued eating, Riot noticed Pizzazz glaring at him. _"I wish she would stop looking at me"_ he thought. _"What more does she want?"_

"Hey man, you got a sec?" Anthony asked breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, I could use a breather." Riot answered back. "Jerrica, I'll be right back."

Jerrica nodded and smiled as the two men walked away. When Pizzazz saw him leave and she took this opportunity to shake things up with Jerrica.

"Hi Jerrica, mind if I join you for a minute," she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Um, sure. Riot just stepped out for a moment," she said. "What's on your mind Pizzazz?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing. How your pregnancy is progressing? I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay at the baby shower long but I had other obligations to attend to," Pizzazz explained. "Did you like my gift?"

"I understand and yes it was really nice. Thank you," Jerrica smiled. "As far as my pregnancy goes…well the little one is getting bigger by the day but I am maintaining. I can't wait until he or she gets here."

Pizzazz grinned at her. "Well, I'm sure you are. So how is Riot handling becoming a father? Is he just as excited as you are?"

Jerrica taken aback by her questioning looked at her suspiciously. "Of course he's excited about it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Pizzazz smiled. "I mean he is reformed playboy you know. Once a player always a player. I just hope that he will be able to handle fatherhood and marriage. You know staying faithfully is not his strongest quality but I'm sure he's ready for this. Riot is a trouper. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

Feeling herself getting angry, Jerrica politely addresses her. "Pizzazz, I don't what you are trying to do but Riot and I know what we are doing. I appreciate your concern but we got this. Now if you'll excuse me," an irate Jerrica says to her as she leaves the table.

Pizzazz could do nothing but smile as she watched her leave. _"Watch your back Jerrica. Riot is about to be mine!"_

Inside Riot and Anthony were talking by the bar. "So have you told Jerrica anything?" Anthony asked him.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for the right time but unfortunately that's not going to be an option since Pizzazz it at every event that we attend," Riot replied.

"Man, you know there is never going to be a right time. You have to tell her Riot. Have you seen the way that Pizzazz has been looking at you all night? She is just waiting for an opportunity to tell Jerrica about what happened between you two. I'm surprised that Jerrica hasn't noticed."

"I know and that's what's killing me!" Riot argued. "The more she is around us, the more nervous I get about what she is going to do or say but at the same time I don't want to hurt Jerrica. She's carrying my child Anthony. I don't want her or the baby to get hurt by this."

"Riot I understand that you don't want them to get hurt but are you prepared for the consequences that could happen if you don't or worse if Pizzazz reveals what happened if she talks to her?" Anthony asked him.

Riot looked away from Anthony. He knew he was right but couldn't bear the thought of losing Jerrica "I will tell her…soon. I promise she won't hear it from Pizzazz."

"Riot?" Jerrica said as she came up behind the two men.

Startled, both men smiled nervously as they turned to face her. "Hey baby, are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Pizzazz just really rubbed me the wrong way a while ago," she said as Riot embraced her.

Riot looked over at Anthony. "Well if you want we can leave," he said to her.

"No, we can stay a little longer. I just needed to cool off," she replied. "Besides they haven't cut the cake yet and I think the little one would like something sweet." Jerrica grinned.

"I think the baby would like that," Riot smiled down at her. "We'll stay for little longer and then go home, alright."

"Hey, I am going to take this as my cue to leave so I am going to get back to the party. I know Shana is probably looking for me." Anthony smiled. "If I don't see you anymore this evening, Jerrica have a good night," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Riot, don't forget about what I said."

"I won't. Thanks Ant!" said Riot.

After Anthony left, Riot turned his attention back to Jerrica. "What did Pizzazz say to you to get you all worked up?"

Sighing, Jerrica explained to him the whole conversation. When she was done, Riot was livid. "I will handle her alright. After tonight, she will not be a problem for you. I promise," he said to her.

"Riot, it's not a big deal. She has always had a crush on you and will say anything to provoke me. She has always been like that," Jerrica replied. "I can handle her."

"I know but I…"

"Drop it. Let's not dwell on her. Tonight is about Rio and Minx…not Pizzazz. I know you don't have any feelings for her so let's not make it a big deal, alright?"

Riot smiled at Jerrica. "Alright," he said. "Let's get back to the party."

As they all headed back to the table the caterers had set up the desert bar which consisted of raspberry cheesecake, chocolate mouse and wedding cake that had a subtle diamond pattern, delicate trim, fondant icing and a white gum paste bow on top with the inside being red velvet which was Minx's favorite. Everyone gathered around to watch in amusement as the happy couple cut the cake and fed each other.

As Riot watched the couple he thought to himself. _"I have to tell her! As much as I don't want to hurt her, I have to tell her."_

"Can you believe that this will be us in a couple months?" Jerrica said looking lovingly at Riot as he watched the couple. "Except we'll have a little one with us."

Riot turned to her and smiled. "I know. I cannot wait to make you my wife. I love you so much," he said to her as leaned down to kiss her rubbing her belly in the process.

Pizzazz who was standing nearby stared in disgust. As she made her way towards the couple, she was stopped by Rapture.

"Where are you going?" she questioned her.

"To speak to Riot. Do you have a problem with that?" Pizzazz snapped.

"Yes, I do! I have been watching you all night and you haven't stopped staring at them. What gives Pizzazz? Are we still pinning away for him?"

Pizzazz began to feel uncomfortable being around Rapture. They had never been really fond of each other because she always made her out to be the fool in all of her pranks.

"Look, I just want to talk to him. That's all…nothing more. What are you his guardian?" Pizzazz joked.

"No Pizzazz, just his friend and right now from the looks of it he and his fiancée are busy right now enjoying themselves in each others company. That is what you do when you're in love," Rapture explained. "But you wouldn't know the first thing about that now would you?"

Pizzazz laughed at her response. "Well if he is so in love with her, he shouldn't be out creepin' if you know what I mean."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Pizzazz said as she turned around and walked away.

As the party went on, everyone continued enjoying the festivities. Rio and Minx danced the night away to DJ AM while all the other couples either watched or joined them. By night's end, the media's presence was still outside as the two lovebirds left for home. As everyone began leaving, Pizzazz stayed behind so that she could catch up with Riot. She got her opportunity while he was waiting to give his ticket to the valet.

"Calling it a night," she said sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want Pizzazz?" Riot grumbled.

"Don't take that tone with me, pretty boy. Remember I can blow the whistle on you at anytime. So don't try me," she snapped.

Riot looking uneasy pulled her aside so no one would hear them. "Look, I want you to leave me alone. You and I will never be together so stop trying to make that drunken night more that it was."

"But Riot darling, we have such chemistry together. Don't you remember how you ravaged me that night? Stop denying that you don't have feelings for me," she said as she forces a kiss on him.

Riot pushes her back. "Dammit Pizzazz, it was just sex, nothing more. I was drunk and you took advantage of that," he argued. "This has to end now. I mean it!"

She laughed in his face while he in turn looked sickened. "If you're so in love with her, you would have never touched me. Whether you were drunk or not, we still had sex," she smirked. "Now I know that you have a baby coming and all which is fine but like I told you before, you are so not ready for fatherhood. You told me so that night. So, the question is…when are you going to tell your lady love about us?"

Riot grabs Pizzazz by her arm, "You stay away from her, got it! If you come any where near her, you will have me to deal with. You will say nothing to her, understand?"

"Whatever Riot!" Pizzazz said as she shook herself loose from his grip. He walks back over to the valet stand, gives the man his ticket and goes inside to get Jerrica. When they come out he notices that Pizzazz is still standing in front glaring at him before getting into her Hummer. He then turns all his attention to Jerrica, gets into the car and drives off thinking of Pizzazz's words.

Later that night, Pizzazz phones Eric to tell him what had transpired between her and Riot.

"He's getting nervous Eric. Wants me to stay away from Jem. I hope your plan works out to the fullest because I am tired of getting abused by him," she bellowed.

"Trust me Pizzazz, everything will work out. Now just be patient and leave everything to me," he said wickedly as he hung up.

"_Riot, you are going down my friend!" _Eric thought to himself as he fumbled through the pictures of him leaving Pizzazz's home that morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scandal…**

A month after the shower and dinner party, Riot seemed to be on top of the world (on the outside). His group was on the cover of at least three musical publications as well as making arrangements of photos taken of him, Jem and the baby for an undisclosed amount to People and OK! Magazine. Everything seemed to go his way until the thought of his tryst with Pizzazz crept into his mind. For weeks he tried not to think of it because he knew what it would do to Jerrica. The pregnancy had already given her some difficulties due to her performance and filming schedule that he didn't want to add to that stress. Luckily, she made it through and was now on maternity leave. Still it hurt his heart to think about how he could have betrayed the woman he loves and now that they have a child on the way, it made matters even worse. He knew deep down that he was going to have to come clean to her but today wasn't going to be one of those days. They were both scheduled to make an appearance on the Harriet Horn show. As he made his way over to the studio, he knew that after the taping he had to tell her. Pizzazz was constantly dangling their secret in his face to get everything that she wanted. Whether it was more press or getting more opportunities to showcase the group but the worse part was that she wanted to sleep with him again which he repeatedly turn down. Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that everything he's done to protect who he loved was about to blow up in his face.

"Welcome Riot!" said one of the producers for the show. "Jem is already inside getting hair and makeup done. You both go on in 20 minutes and there is food and beverage in the green room so help yourself."

"Thank you!" he replied as he was ushered inside.

As Riot walked down the hall to the green room he ran into Pizzazz.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to promote the Misfits new makeup line, remember?" she sneered. "If you were doing your job you would have known that but I guess we're not that important to you. Oh, I stopped by to see Jem too. She's looks so lovely!"

"Pizzazz, I don't have time for your foolishness right now. I thought that I made it clear to you to stay away from her."

"Oh, you made it very clear, Riot but it doesn't mean that I have to abide by it. Though, a night of passion with me might make me remain silent," she said seductively as she reached out to touch his cheek.

Riot moves her hand and glares at her. "I am not going there with you. I love Jem and I plan on marrying her, let it go."

Pizzazz simply grinned and nodded. "Ok, Riot have it your way but don't say I didn't warn you. Have a good show!" she replied as she walked off.

Riot miffed about running into her continued toward the green room. He thought about the many occasions he has had to deal with Pizzazz and all her threats of exposing him if he didn't give into her demands. A few times he did but it was beginning to take its toll on him. He knew it was time to come clean to Jem about that night.

When he entered the room he saw her sitting in the make up chair. He stood in awe of how beautiful she looked. Ron flat ironed her long elbow length hair showcasing her light pink highlights and was putting the finishing touches to her make up. She was dressed in a pair of wide leg black pants, an original Regine Ceasar white short sleeved faux wrap neckline blouse that fitted around her protruding belly and a pair black floral Manolo Blahnik heels.

"Hi honey," she waved motioning for him to enter after Ron finished and left the room.

"You look so beautiful!" he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you!" she replied. "You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Riot dressed in William Rast jeans, a Diesel Skyper wrinkled-stripe shirt and a pair of Prada loafers grinned at the compliment.

"Baby, I need to talk to you about something and it's really important," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it here but later at home. It's not something that I want to discuss around prying ears," he said nervously.

"Baby, you sound frightened. Is everything ok?"

Before he could say anything, the producer for the show comes and tells them that they have five minutes to be on set.

"I'll tell you after the show," he replied as he grabbed her hands to help her out of her seat. When they walked over to the set they were shown their seats and greeted by Harriet before it went live. Once they were given the cue, her theme music came on and then her opening spill on who she would be interviewing that day. Applause erupted when she introduced pop music's royal couple, Riot of the Stingers and Jem of the Holograms.

"So, we see that you two are now expecting a baby due sometime in next couple of weeks. Well congratulations," Harriet said as the audience applauded.

"Thank you!" the couple said in unison.

"Jem, tell us how you are preparing for motherhood?" Harriet questioned.

"First let me say that I love every moment of my pregnancy! It has been the most wonderful experience that has ever happened to me thus far besides the man sitting next to me," she grinned. "We're both so excited about having this baby. Plus I've had us reading several books on pregnancy and we have taken Lamaze classes for the birth. We're new at this so bare with us."

The audience let's out its admiration for her answer. Harriet asks other questions to them concerning the baby, their music companies, her movie, the boutique and the upcoming wedding.

"Wow you two are definitely going to be fabulous but busy Hollywood parents!" Harriet said with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you Harriet. We hope so," replied Jem who grabbed Riot's hand and held it tight. Riot smiled as he return her affection by kissing the back of her hand.

"Well, you two seem to be solid but according to someone else, Riot for one night preferred a Misfit over a Hologram," Harriet boasts as the audience reacts to this news. "We have a special surprise guest on today's show. Please help me welcome Pizzazz of the Misfits!"

The audience breaks out into applause as Pizzazz walks out on the set wearing a Just Cavalli purple wrap dress the showed off her cleavage and grey metallic Kenneth Cole peep toe platform heels. She takes her seat across from the couple glaring at Riot, who looked petrified while Jem looked baffled.

"Pizzazz, welcome to the show! Now tell us about Riot once preferring a Misfit," she asked.

"Well, Harriett I wouldn't say he preferred a Misfit but he like most men like a change of scenery sometimes. You know he is known for that, right Jem?" Pizzazz joked. "I am sure that your fiancé has tamed his playboy ways for you but the realization of him becoming a father isn't going as well as you might think."

"Oh this is getting juicy, please continue," Harriet boasted.

"Let's not!" Riot argued only to be ignored.

"Riot, what's going on? What is she talking about?" Jem questioned.

"Wait, I'm getting to that part Jem and trust me you'll want to hear this," she smiled. "So anyway one night after meeting up at a bar, he told me how he felt. He felt that you had trapped him and that he could never be who he was anymore. The man was totally upset by this, so I took him home and comforted him the best way I knew how and the rest is history, if you know what I mean."

The audience goes completely wild at this news as Jem looks at Riot who was not only furious but mortified at what was happening.

"Well, this is a very interesting revelation!" Harriet laughs as the camera pans over to Jem and Riot.

"Is this true?" she whispered with her voice cracking as tears formed in her eyes. "Did you sleep with Pizzazz, Riot?"

"This isn't true and I can explain!" he said as Jem turned away from him.

"Explain what Riot," Pizzazz teased. "That we made love. See I knew that you were going to react like this so that is why I brought proof."

"Proof of what!?" he yelled.

"Just look at the monitor, dear heart." Pizzazz said as several pictures of Riot popped on the screen. Everyone looked at the screen and gasped as they showed him leaving Pizzazz's home half dressed.

"Pizzazz, you conniving bitch! Riot growled. "I will not discuss this anymore Harriet. We're leaving!" He then grabs Jem's hand and bolts off the set into the green room.

"Well you saw and heard it here first folks. Riot cheats on Jem! What will come of this royal couple's relationship? When we come back, we'll talk with Pizzazz some more about this shocking revelation as well as the Misfits new makeup line." Harriet bellowed in the background to the audience.

Meanwhile Riot was doing his best to soften the blow with Jem, whose face was completely red and eyes flooded with tears.

"Baby, please don't cry. I will explain everything to you once we leave here," he replied.

"No, you won't," she said angrily as she grabbed her Dior tote bag and walked out the door with Riot following.

"Jerrica, where are you going? Please give me a chance to explain," he pleaded. "Don't let Pizzazz come in between us. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Jerrica abruptly turns around to face him. "You didn't mean for what to happen, Riot. Did you even think about how this would make me feel or how it would affect me and the baby? Oh, wait I forgot you're so distraught on how my pregnancy is going to ruin your life that you decided to talk about all your frustrations with Pizzazz and the worst part is that you **SLEPT WITH HER**!" she screamed. "How could you do this to me, to us, our baby? I love you, how…how could you? What the hell were thinking? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. When you told me you were pregnant, I was thrilled at first but at the same time I was having doubts. I felt I wasn't ready for this and I panicked. It only happened that one night. I was drunk and stupid. I don't know what happened exactly but when I woke up the next morning there she was," he babbled.

Livid, Jerrica slaps him in the face. "You have killed us!" she cried and then walked away.

"Jerrica, please don't do this," he begged following her outside. "Don't leave me, I love you!"

She ignored his pleads, got into her truck and drove off leaving him standing in the parking lot.

"Aw, she didn't forgive you, love." Pizzazz teased. "Well I've always said that you could do better. So how about we continue where we left off?" she said as she touches his shoulder.

Riot turns to Pizzazz grabs her by the arm and looks her dead in the face. "Do not touch, as a matter of fact do not come anywhere near me. You have literally ruined my life. So please if you know what's good for you, you will leave me alone." Riot retorts.

"Honey, right now what you need is a little TLC which I can give you since your fiancée has left you," she gloated. "She is never going to take you back, Riot, trust me. You should have told her the truth a long time ago. Like I told you before, men like you never change."

"Pizzazz, I will deal with you later," he said as he lets her arm go and leaves in his truck leaving Pizzazz standing there smiling about what she'd done.

Driving on the highway, Jerrica was deep in thought about what had just happened. "_Explain what_ _Riot, that you made love to me! To me…!_"

She had Pizzazz's words echoing in her head as she left the studio. Distraught over everything, she suddenly begins to feel sharp pains from her belly. She immediately changed her course and drove straight to the hospital. Once she was there, she was admitted and taken to a room so that her doctor could administer tests. Kimber along with the others were home when they got the call and immediately left for the hospital. They had seen the show and were livid at what Riot had done. Once they arrived and saw him sitting in the waiting room… all hell breaks loose.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" Kimber angrily says to him. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Calm down, Kimber." Shana said. "We don't want to get kicked out. Riot, we're surprised you're here despite what has happened. Have you heard anything on Jerrica yet?"

"No." he said glumly. "The nurse said that the doctor ran some tests and that she is still with her. So hopefully she will be out in a minute with some news. I can understand you all being upset with me but I was called as well. I just wanted to make sure that she and the baby are alright. I will leave after that."

"She wouldn't be in this predicament if you had kept your dick in your pants!" Kimber screamed.

"Kimber, we are all upset right now but please try to restrain yourself," Aja said angrily as she turns her attention back to Riot. "How could you do this to Jerrica and your baby? You haven't changed a bit."

"I'm sorry that this happened but that is my fiancée and child in there. I am just as concerned as you all are," he said sadly.

"It's fine, Riot…really." snapped Raya. "Right now the main concern is Jerrica, so lets just all sit down and wait for the doctor to come out with some news."

"I'll go check with the nurse to see if there is an update on her condition," Aja replied as she walked over to the nurse's station.

Shana looked over at Riot as he sat motionless in the corner while everyone else sat on the opposite side of the room glaring at him. She walked over and sat next to him. Startled, he turned to face her. "If you're going to lecture me, please don't. I am already suffering enough as is," he replied.

"I'm not going to lecture you. I just came over to see if you were going to be alright," she said as she touched his shoulder. "I know deep down that you care for her and the baby."

"They are the two most important people in my life, Shana. I love Jerrica so much and it is killing me that I am the one responsible for this. I don't know what I am going to do if she…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Dr. Lawrence comes out with news about Jerrica as they all run over to her.

"Doctor, how is she?" he asks.

"Jerrica will be fine. She was having some premature contractions but I have given her some medicine to stop it. I do want to keep her here overnight so that I can monitor her condition. If all goes well tonight, she can go home in the morning but I am putting her on bed rest for a week and I would advise that she not do anything strenuous or anything that would cause her to be stressed," the doctor explained.

"So are you saying that stress is what caused the contractions to come on?" Aja asked.

"Yes, well it did partially but anything type of stress can trigger this. I think a week's worth of bed rest will help her. After that I really suggest that she takes it easy. She only has a few more weeks left in her pregnancy," Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Can we see her?" Kimber asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. She needs to rest," she said. As Kimber and the rest of the ladies left the waiting area to see Jerrica, Riot stayed behind to talk with the doctor.

"Are you sure everything is alright with her? Is there something else that's wrong, doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, but I do want you to make sure that Jerrica gets enough rest and is in a stress free environment. She could have lost the baby had it been more severe."

"What?!" he cried. "I thought that she was alright."

"She is but she was also spotting," she explained. "Everything is okay now and if she stays out of harms way you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl in a few weeks," she smiled.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," the doctor replied. "Listen, I have some more rounds to make but when they are finished, you may go in and see her."

"Alright, thank you doctor." he said gratefully.

"_A girl!" _he thought to himself. _"How could I have let this happen?" _

"She's doing okay, Riot." Shana said as Aja and Raya came out to join her. "We're going to go home now but Kimber is going to stay the night with her here. She's asking for you."

"She is?!" he said puzzled.

"Yeah, she is." Aja said coldly. "Just don't make her any more upset than you already have."

Riot simply nodded as he made his way to her room.

"He is going to be so heartbroken when she tells him the news." Raya said.

"He deserves it! I knew he hadn't changed and the sad part about it is there's a baby involved," said Aja.

"Well, there is nothing that we can do about it right now. It's her decision. Let's just go home," Shana said as the three of them left the hospital.

When he entered Jerrica's room, she looked as if she had been crying for days. Her face was red and she still had tears streaming slowly from her eyes. Her sister was by her side running her fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. She looked up when she felt his presence in the room.

"Kimber, please give us a few minutes," she asked her sister. Kimber nodded and quickly left the room while giving him an evil eye.

"Jerrica, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

She nodded but avoided making eye contact. "I have something that I have to say to you and though you might not like or agree with it, I think it's best for me and for the baby's sake right now," she explained. "I am moving back into Starlight Mansion."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I can't be around you right now," she cried.

"Jerrica, please we can work this out. I know that you're upset but please understand that I never meant to hurt you or our baby," he pleaded.

"I know you probably didn't but I think is best that we separate for a while," she blurted out.

Riot feeling hurt was stunned by her response stood up and walked toward the window of her room.

"Jerrica, I love you. Please don't do this. What about the baby?"

"I am doing this for the baby!" she snapped. "I was humiliated today and the stress of it all just came crashing down on me so hard. Riot, you slept with Pizzazz and kept the secret from me for weeks. I can't be with someone that lies to me. I knew something was going on between you two especially the way she was looking at you at the party and at my baby shower. Besides the way that you have been acting lately, I was stupid to not figure out what was going on. It's safe to say that it's best that we separate. What choice do I have?" she sobbed.

"You can choose to still become my wife. We have a baby coming. Please don't shut me out of its life. Baby, I'm sorry. I would have told you about what happened but I knew what it would do to you in your condition." he explained. "I will make this right and we are going to get married. You are the love of my life, my perfect match and I will not lose you to this foolishness."

Jerrica with tears in her eyes finally looked up at him. "The engagement is off…we're over. I will make arrangements for my things to be picked up from the house," she cried as she started to remove her engagement ring from her finger.

"JERRICA!" he yelled. "Please don't do this! I'm not taking the ring back."

"It's for the best. I have someone else to think about. You will always be a part of the baby's life but it's over for us. I'm sorry."

Fighting the tears forming in his eyes, he looked down at her rubbing her belly. "I'm not going to fight you on this now but it's not over for me," he replied with tears running down his face. "I love you Jerrica and I will get things right between us again. This I promise you."

He then took one last look at her before exiting her room. After he left, Jerrica turned over and began to bawl.

Kimber comes back in and hugs her sister. "Are you going to be alright, sis?"

She simply nods and hands her the ring. "I broke up with Riot. It's over and the engagement is off. Please see that he gets this and ask Aja to arrange for my things and some of the baby's to be moved back to the mansion." she asked of her sister.

"Alright, I will. Get some rest Jerrica, you'll need it. You still have a few weeks to go before the baby comes," she replied.

Jerrica managed a smile before drifting off to sleep.

After he left the hospital, Riot returned home. He looked around the penthouse suite that he shared with Jerrica and began to tear up again as he thought of her words.

"_It's for the best. I have someone else to think about. You will always be a part of the baby's life but it's over for us…Over for us."_

Coming down from his thoughts, he knew that he had figure out what happened that night. He then thought about confronting Pizzazz again but figured it wouldn't do any good because of how she felt for him and what he might do to her. All he could do was sit and wait…wait for the woman that he loves to come around and forgive him. Wait for the birth of their daughter and hope that she may have a change of heart. He was at a crossroad and didn't know which to direction to take. As he sat in the living room thinking, a knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Riot, are you home? It's Eric."

Riot walks over, opens the door."This really isn't a good time, Eric." he said as Eric entered the suite.

"I was in the neighborhood and I heard about what happened to Jerrica. Is the baby alright? How is she?"

"Their both fine and thank you for your concern but I really would like to be alone right now."

"I know that you would but I have something that I need to discuss with you and it's very important," Eric snapped.

"Raymond, I really don't need this right now." Riot argued.

Eric ignoring his request continued talking. "With this revelation about you and Pizzazz, the media will be jumping all over it and the company is at stake. We will need to do some serious damage control to make sure that the company's image as well as its stock will not be affected." Eric explained.

"Eric get to your point."

"I feel that you should take a leave of absence and let me run The Sound while you're gone. Right now your mind is not on business and I think its best that you leave for a while at least until this situation blows over," said Eric.

Riot looked angrily at Eric but in a way knew that he was right. He did need to take a break for a while especially with Jerrica's due date approaching soon.

"I think you may have a point Eric but that is not going happen. As of right now, I am still CEO and I will take leave when I am good and ready." he said. "By the way Eric, tell me why was Pizzazz scheduled to be on Harriet's show the same time as Jem and I when she and the rest of the Misfits were originally set to be on later this week."

Eric cringed at his response, "Well Riot, I don't really know how it happened but …."

Before Eric could finish his sentence, Riot had jacked him up by the collar. "If I find out that you had something to do with what happened on the show today I promise you, you will pay for it," he growled.

"Uh…Riot. I don't know what you are talking about. I may have gotten the schedules mixed up but she was only supposed to talk about their line. It's not my fault that your dirty laundry hit the air. You should really try keeping your mistresses in check," he said nervously as Riot loosened his grip and lets him go. "Look, I only came here because I have your best interests….really. I know that you are hurting right now but you need to let me run things for a while, at least until you're more focused."

"Eric, I am not going anywhere until after the baby is born and until that happens, I will be in the office. I have listened to what you had to say and if you'll excuse me I would like to go to bed. I have to get up early to discuss damage control with Sharon." Riot said as he opened the door for Eric to leave.

"I hope you know what you're doing, partner." With that being said, Eric grudgingly leaves the penthouse.

Later at Stingers Sound, Eric and Pizzazz were discussing the days details of what happened on the show. "Well it's official. Riot and Jem are through. My plan succeeded in separating the royal couple," Eric boasted as looked at Pizzazz.

"I know. I feel like celebrating but I don't have anyone to celebrate with." she said. "I sure as hell can't go out with you. It would be too obvious that something was going on and my girls are out right now. Oh, what's a girl like me to do?"

"Trust me the feeling is mutual dear. The tabloids are going to go crazy with this story. Riot will be vulnerable and then I will start to make my move for the takeover."

"Eric, I still don't understand why you want to get the company. I mean you have a rather large chunk, just deal with what you have." Pizzazz replied. "You tried to get you hands on Starlight Music and that backfired and now you want total control of Stingers Sound after all you did to sign Riot's group. You're never satisfied."

"Pizzazz, not all of us was born with a sliver spoon in our mouth like you," Eric snapped. "I worked hard to get this company after Jerrica and her flunkies won Starlight music. Need I remind you of all the sacrifices that I made to make you and your girls stars? Now with Jem out of the picture, you will be on the cover of all the magazines with Riot on your arm…that is if he's not drugged."

"Oh whatever, Eric! Riot knows that we are perfect for each other and with everything that happened today I seriously doubt that Jem will take him back. I mean just the trauma alone sent her to the hospital," she said.

"I know but you need to keep your distance for a while. At least until we get ready for the promotional tour for the make-up line. It will be around the time of fashion week and then you can display your boy toy to the world. In the meantime, I will be closer to gaining control of the Sound and Riot will be on his way out the door." Eric sneered. "I couldn't have planned this better myself."

"Ah we'll see, Eric. I highly doubt your plan will go smoothly as you think. Especially since a little birdie told me that you've got quite a couple of gambling debts floating around," Pizzazz chuckled. "Tell me, how do plan on buying out Riot's share if you're in debt?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he responded nervously. "I have no gambling debts. I haven't gambled since that day at the races."

"Riggghttt!" Pizzazz laughed as she left his office.

The next morning, Kimber and Raya brought Jerrica home from the hospital to the mansion and led her up to her room. Shana and Aja made arrangements to have her belongings removed from the penthouse and brought to the mansion. Once the movers came with her things, she was settled. Jerrica still hurt by the whole Harriet Horn episode avoided anything media related from magazines to television to keep her stress level down. Instead she followed the doctor's orders and wondered of what the future held for her relationship with Riot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone**

Riot constantly struggled everyday with what happened between he and Jerrica. The once most admired and envied couple was now plastered scandalously on every supermarket tabloid as news of the broken engagement had hit the media. He had turned down interviews with Access Hollywood, Entertainment Tonight, Larry King Live and various other media outlets who wanted to get the scoop on his involvement with Pizzazz. Everyone had seen the show and the photos of him leaving Pizzazz's home. He resorted to his publicist Sharon to handle the press with a statement but even still he was constantly hounded by paparazzi or reporters about his alleged affair with Pizzazz. It took everything in his power not to get physical with any of them when they crossed his path. Still in all he thought of Jerrica and would call everyday but could never get through because of her sister and friends intercepting the calls. Yet he wouldn't give up hope that he and Jerrica would get back together no matter what. His love for her was still strong and he was determined to regain it all back.

The Misfits however faced a lot of scrutiny again because of Pizzazz's antics. Because of what she did on the show, every time they made an appearance on a show or an event all the reporters would ask about her and Riot. Fed up with how they were being treated they held a meeting with Eric.

"I'm sick of this Eric. Every time we have an interview or show up to some event, they are constantly asking about Pizzazz and Riot. That's all they care about!" Roxy yelled.

"I have to agree with her. This is totally out of order," replied Jetta. "We have an album and a release party for our line coming up soon and we can't promote anything without hearing about the two of them."

"Eric, you need to do something and soon because we need to spin some positive publicity on us," Stormer complained.

"Ladies, I know that you all have your concerns but know that I am taking care of everything, so no need to worry. In the meantime, I have spoken to your lead and she will be on tight leash for a couple of weeks. Especially, while Riot is still around," said Eric.

"You mean he is still working. I thought he would have taken leave until everything cooled down here and because his baby is due pretty soon," Stormer responded.

"Well, he didn't and he is still running the show. So if you have any more concerns you need to take it up with him," Eric smugly said as he tried to leave his office.

"Wait just a bloody minute! You're our manager which means you need to be telling him this and making sure that it gets done," Jetta argued. "I can't believe you're being so melancholy about this."

"What's going on Eric?" Roxy chimed in. "Scared to stand up to Riot now that he has most of the power here."

"Shut Up!" Eric yelled causing them to jump. "Riot doesn't have all the power when it comes to you…I do. Now I said that I would handle it and I will. Just let me work my magic, ok."

They all looked at him puzzled but caved in. "Whatever, we're going down to the studio to work on some tracks. Tell her majesty when she gets here to meet us there," said Stormer as she left the office with the rest following.

Eric now alone sat behind his desk thinking. _"I need money and quick. I've got to get control and soon."_

As Eric contemplated his next move, Riot was in his office getting an earful from his band mates.

"Have you lost your mind Riot? Sleeping with Pizzazz of all people, how could you do this to Jerrica?" Minx yelled.

"Is this a publicity stunt or something?" Rapture asked. "What has gotten into you?"

"Ladies, I know that you're upset with me but not as upset as I am at myself," he replied.

Minx and Rapture looked at each other and then at Riot who had his head buried in his hands.

"Riot, what really happened between you and Pizzazz? Were you really that unhappy with Jerrica? What's going on?" Minx asked.

Riot got up from his desk and stared out the window. "Minx, all I know is that I woke up in her bed and she was gloating about how wonderful I was the night before. Yet I don't remember doing anything with her. It's been tormenting me for weeks but I chose not to say anything and now look what it has cost me…my fiancée, the woman I love more than anything who is carrying my child. How could I have been so stupid?" he said angrily.

"Well the worse part about it is that Pizzazz is milking this on every angle. She's got every media outlet thinking that you two are now the new couple to watch," Rapture replied. "I really hate that bitch!"

"Riot, I know that you're hurting but I think that you should go over and talk with Jerrica. It's been a while and maybe she has calmed down. Go over to the mansion and see her," Minx suggested.

"I agree. Despite what has happened you two have a baby coming and you need to work something out," Rapture said. "Though, it might me tough with Aja and company keeping her under supervision at the mansion. I mean no one can step foot on the property unless they are invited."

Feeling encouraged, Riot smiles at them. "I gotta go." With that being said he bolts out the office leaving them standing there.

"Damn that Pizzazz!" Rapture seethed.

"I know. We have to do something. Our friends are going through hell right now because of her," Minx replied. "I think there is something else that is going on with Pizzazz's story. I don't know what it is but something about this situation isn't right."

"What should we do?" Rapture asked.

"I think we should look into Pizzazz's story. There are some potholes in it and I bet you money she set this up. For what is the question?" said an inquisitive Minx.

"You may have a point," Rapture agreed. "But let's be real, Pizzazz doesn't have the brains to pull something like this off. She got help from somewhere."

"True and that is why I want to probe into Miss Gabor's story. I have a funny feeling we'll find a lie or two in there somewhere," Minx smiled.

"I'm with you," Rapture grinned as the two left the office.

Meanwhile at the mansion, the Holograms were in the living room discussing the situation. Jerrica had been there for few weeks but her prognosis was better so she was able to get out of bed and walk around. She had been napping earlier and decided to come downstairs for something to eat when she heard her friends talking.

"I can't believe that Riot would do this to Jerrica. What a jerk!" Aja said. "I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but now with a baby involved it makes it worse."

"I know," Shana replied. "I've never seen her like this before. She is so distraught about it."

"Guys we have to be strong for her. She is going to need us big time especially with a new baby on the way. I heard her on the phone yesterday with a contractor asking him to expand her room to put in a small nursery for the baby." Raya said. "I don't think that she is going to move back in with him."

"She shouldn't. My sister is upstairs hurting because of his indiscretion," Kimber said angrily. "I can't believe that he would sleep with Pizzazz of all people. I mean how low can you go!"

"Hey is anybody up for some food?" Jerrica interrupted patting her belly. "Remember I am eating for two."

"Well, look who is up from her slumber," Raya smiled.

"I made some chili. I'll go and fix you a bowl if you want," Shana volunteered.

"Thanks!" said Jerrica as she sat down on the sofa.

"How was your nap?" asked Kimber.

"It was fine. Just interrupted by my hunger pains which means feeding time for the baby," she replied. "I…um heard you guys talking about Riot and I know that you all are upset with him but let me handle this in my own way. Has he even called or stopped by?"

They all looked at each other nervously as Shana entered back into the room with Jerrica's food.

"He has called and been by to see you several times but we either tell him that you're asleep or not available," said Kimber. "I know that it was wrong but we felt it was the best thing to do right now. At least until you give birth. That way you would be out of harm's way."

"Jerrica, we are just looking out for you. You gave us quite a scare when you were in the hospital. We didn't want you to be any more upset than you already were," Shana answered.

"You guys, I know you mean well but eventually Riot and I are going to have to see each other. Need I remind you all that I am carrying his child," said Jerrica.

"We know this but we just wanted to wait until you were out of the woods first. No more complications that would send you into early labor," Aja answered.

"I know you all are looking out for me but the next time he calls or comes by I think that I am well enough to talk to him."

"Are you sure, Jerrica? I will never forget the look on your face when Pizzazz exposed him. I have never seen you so hurt before and it was live on national television," her sister said.

Jerrica places her bowl on the end table. "Look, I have only a few weeks left in my pregnancy. I know that this situation is complicated but at some point I am going to have to talk to him."

Suddenly the doorbell rings and startles everyone in the house.

"I'll get it." Raya said as she walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Riot. I need to see Jerrica, please?" he asked.

Raya opens the door partially, "Um hold on," she replied as she looked over at Jerrica who gave her the okay.

"Raya please let me in. I have to see her," he begged.

She then opens the door and leads him into the living room only to get evil stares from her friends.

"Riot," Jerrica sternly said as she stood up. "Um, let's go into the study to talk."

Alright," he replied as he looked tenderly at Jerrica. After they left the rest of the group looked at each other.

"I hope he doesn't upset her," Shana whispered.

"Hopefully he won't but let's give them their space. After all he is the baby's father." Kimber shrugged as everyone else nodded.

When Jerrica and Riot entered the room, she turned to face him. "I understand that you've been trying to reach me."

"Yes, I have on numerous occasions but your friends wouldn't let me talk to you. I guess it was best in a way so that you could rest and have time to think," he responded. "You look well."

"Thank you. I feel better. I hope you know that I don't condone what they did but at the same time I see why they did it. They were just trying to protect me," she explained. "I suppose you came over here to tell me your side of the story…again."

Riot walked over to the sofa and sat down with Jerrica following behind.

"I know I haven't been completely honest with you and I apologize. When you told me you were pregnant I was happy but I was also shocked and as it progressed I began to feel overwhelmed until that day we had the ultrasound. I-I saw this life that was growing inside you and from that moment on my feelings changed and I embraced the fact that I was going to be a father. Then Pizzazz would bring up my womanizing past and I let it get the better of me." he replied. "That night with her was a mistake. I don't remember much because I was smashed but know that I never meant to hurt you. I just…I just…."

"You just what? Drowned your sorrows with a woman that seems to be hell bent on coming between us or just the fact that you are not ready to commit to me," she said tearfully. "Riot, regardless if you don't have any feelings for her, you still slept with her. How do I know that you want to settle down with me and the baby if you are still up to your player ways?"

"Jerrica, it's not like that. I am committed to you and to this baby. I love you and I want to marry you. I honestly don't remember what happened that night. I just know that one moment I was at the bar and next in her bed. I know it sounds crazy but that is all that I can tell you right now," he explained tearfully.

"That is not good enough! You should have never put yourself in that position. You know how she is when it comes to you. How many false stories have there been in the press about you and her together?" she argued. "Need I remind of what you went through when she was started those pregnancy rumors. Need I remind of how she humiliated you to the press. Now remember how you felt when all that happened and put yourself in my shoes."

"Baby, I know and I remember but I don't care about her like I do you. What we have is much more than that. Please find it in your heart to forgive me," he begged as he grabbed both of her hands. "I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that this would hurt you and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen."

Jerrica looked at him and then stood up. "As much I as I want to forgive you, I can't. Right now I'm so confused about your feelings for me. You say that you love me but yet you told Pizzazz things you should have told me," she said sadly. "Riot, when I found out I was pregnant I knew that this was going to be a life changing experience. It's not about me anymore it's about the baby. There is someone else that I am now responsible for. I too was surprise by the news but I made a choice and that choice was to keep this child and raise it. I need to know if this is what you want…if I'm the one you want."

Riot stands up and grabs her by the arms. "You know you're the one I want. There is no question about that. I know that I should have come to you about this matter after it happened and for that I am sorry but had my reasons," he explained.

"What reasons?"

"Jerrica, she was constantly threatening me…our relationship with this. She threatened to tell you that day of your shower, at Minx and Rio's party and even before Harriet's show. I wouldn't give into her demands or her sexual advances and because of that she exposed what happened and here we are now. I just didn't want to hurt you. You mean so much to me and I wanted to protect what we had," he said tearfully. "I'm so sorry my love."

Aggravated, Jerrica breaks free from his grip and walks to the other side of the room. "I know somewhere deep down you care for the both of us but right now I can't trust that you'll put yourself in that position again. I need some space right now. I have this baby to think about and I don't want to make any decisions about us until after it's born. Please understand."

Riot defeated in his attempt to reconcile backed down. "I understand," he replied. "I'll give you your space…for right now." He then walks over to her and embraces her from behind. "I love you Jerrica and I always will." he whispers in her ear and then walks out the study.

Jerrica in tears holds her belly and thinks of his last words to her.

"Jerrica, are you alright?" her sister asks as she enters the room. "I heard Riot leave and I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine Kimber." she responds as Kimber comes up to her and hugs her.

"Jerrica you will get through this. Just stay strong!"

"I know I will. I just love him so much Kimber. Why did he have to betray me like he did?" she cried.

"I don't know but I do know that you will find a way to forgive him…someday. Despite what we all think of him, is obvious that Riot still loves you and cares for the baby but he has a lot of growing up to do. Hopefully he will get it together after the baby comes," said Kimber.

"Hopefully he will. I just need some space right now. Then after the baby comes, we'll see what happens."

"I think that's best but don't rush into making that decision. Take your time. Now come on, let's get you some dessert and then get you to bed. You need your rest. I want you to keep up your strength." Kimber replied as the two sisters left the room to join the others.

A few weeks later, Riot was alone in his office looking at the engagement ring he had given Jerrica in January. It was sent to him a few days after the whole fiasco on the show and her brief hospital stay. With the baby's due date vastly approaching, he still felt that there was hope for him and Jerrica but the media's presence made it impossible with the constant reports of his cheating with Pizzazz. Luckily he had the support of his parents, friends and band mates who have helped him get through the days. As he sat at his desk thinking Minx quietly comes into the office.

"Care for some company?" Minx asked.

"Minx…no I don't mind," he replied as he quickly put the ring in his pocket and turned to look at her. "Just in here with my thoughts. What brings you by? I thought you and Rio had plans this evening."

"We do but that is not until later. I wanted to stop by and see you. Rio and I went to see Jerrica today and she seems to be doing well despite everything that has happened," she responded.

Riot stands up and looks out the window. "She'll never forgive me for what I have done. I've lost her, Minx."

Minx's comes behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Riot, you made a mistake. We all make them so don't beat yourself up. I know that Jerrica still loves you but you have to hang in there and give it time. She'll come around…one day," she encouraged. "Have you talked with her anymore?"

"Yes, but she keeps saying that she wants some space and it's driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about her," he explained. "Wondering if she is okay, if the baby is alright…you know I found out that we're having a girl."

"Really Riot!" she exclaimed. That's wonderful! Oh, I knew it!"

"I know. I didn't tell her though. I still want her to be surprised when she gives birth. Hopefully I will be able to witness it with her," he said solemnly.

"Well, I think that I made some head way with her today. I can tell she misses you dearly but with everything that has happened she just wants to keep her distance so that there won't be any more complications," Minx explained. "Still, I think you should continue to call and try to get through to her. Make her realize that you two are meant to be."

"You make it sound so easy but if you could have seen her face when Pizzazz told what happened. It was like a dagger stabbing her in the heart. I've never seen her so hurt," he said with his hand on his forehead.

"I know that you are both still saddened about everything that went down but you both have to come together at some point. You've got a baby coming!" she said. "I know that when the baby comes she'll change her mind. I just know it."

Riot turned to look at Minx and smiled. "Thank you for believing in me."

"You know I'll always have your back. Now don't let the likes of Pizzazz come between you two," she said.

"Don't let me do what?" said Pizzazz entering the office. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

"Pizzazz, what are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage?" Minx said angrily.

"I came to see you and to see how you're holding up," she smirked. "Have we gotten over Jerrica yet?"

"Pizzazz it is taking every ounce of me not to have my bodyguards throw you out of my office right now. Please leave now!" said an irate Riot.

"You cold-hearted bitch," Minx yelled. "I know you set this up for your advantage and it will backfire on you just like all your other schemes."

"Um, wrong! Riot knows exactly what he did. It's was only a matter of time before finally accepts that he will always be a man that likes to play the field." she laughed. "Besides, I was the best lay that he ever had."

With that being said Minx walks over to Pizzazz and punches her in the face.

"You…you BITCH! I have a photo shoot tomorrow!" she cried. "Riot, you need to control her. I will not be treated like this."

"Treated like what…the whore that you are. Get out of here!" Minx screamed. "And if you come near him or hurt Jerrica in anyway, I will do more than just punch you in the face."

"Is that a threat?" Pizzazz asked.

"However you interpret it?" Minx smiled. "Now get the hell out!"

Pizzazz looked at them and ran out.

"Minx, you are too much!" Riot laughed. "Let's get out of here before Eric comes in."

As they both left the office, Pizzazz runs straight to Eric's office crying about what just happened.

"She punched me Eric and then threatened me. What are you going to do about it?" she cried.

"Dear sweet Pizzazz, I told you that you had to be patient when it comes to Riot. Right now he is still pining for Jerrica and until I am in complete control again, I am going to need you not to bother him right now. The first part of our plan is working to my advantage and it's almost time for phase two," Eric replied.

"Oh, here you go! I thought that setting him up to believe that we slept together was to garner publicity of the Misfits new album and tarnish his rep in the process." Pizzazz questioned. "Not to mention him becoming mine in the process."

"That part was but you know that I also want to be in control of Stingers Sound. Riot is running this company into the ground and I will not have what I worked so hard for go straight down the drain. It's time for me to start putting phase two into action." he explained. "We have to do anything necessary in order to stay on top. Don't you want to be on top instead of always having to compete with both those groups for the breaks?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I do but hopefully it will turn up a better result than this one with Riot sulking about Jerrica," she replied. "I just want Riot away from her. I love him and we should be together. Our pairing would be good for the company instead of him trying to marry her."

"I think you're delusional if you think he is going to leave Jerrica for you just like that especially now with the baby due. Like I told you before be patient and he'll come around…one day. Just give it time but right now my focus is on getting Riot removed as CEO," he said.

"Now who is delusional?" Pizzazz teased. "If you weren't so reckless with your money, you wouldn't have lost control of the company. You know that gambling is not one of your strongest skills. I told you that a long time ago. Besides with you all your debt who would be silly enough to give you the money to buy him out?"

"Look, don't worry about that. I have a plan but you're one to talk about faults dear. Who slipped Rohypnol into Riot's drink to trick him into bed? Hmm, I hate to a point the finger but…it's obvious you can't pull a man to save your life!"

Enraged Pizzazz throws a vase at Eric missing him by an inch. "OOOH …you bastard! You and your schemes always fail. I get the feeling that you are trying to set me up to take the fall for this if it goes wrong," she yelled. "This is starting to get crazy!"

A furious Eric just looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You're right. It is starting to get crazy but trust me when I tell you, the Misfits and I will come out on top. But I will need you to cooperate with me and do as I ask since I did supply you with the tools to set Riot up. So in return you will help me in this next phase."

"And what if I don't?" she snapped back.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter but if you do take that route I will let everyone know that this was all your idea. Remember Pizzazz, I know the truth about what happened that night and I even recorded the conversation the morning after because I knew that you would try to back out," he said. "I believe Harriet Horn would love to exploit something like this on her show and I also believe Jerrica would be thrilled to know that Riot never laid a finger on you. So it's all on you sweetheart…are you in or are you out?"

Feeling overpowered, Pizzazz nodded stiffly as Eric stroked her cheek. "That's better! Now let's get you to a doctor and have them look at your nose. We need you fresh for the photo shoot tomorrow."

As they left his office, unbeknownst to them, Stormer had overheard the entire conversation. _"Oh my god! Pizzazz and Eric, I should have known that they were behind this!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Hologram's Debut**

Since going on maternity leave from Starlight Music, Jerrica made some major changes prior to leaving. She left Aja and Kimber in charge until she returned while Shana and Raya tended to the details of the boutique and the showing for fashion week LA in October. Her friends had no problems taking over the company. They felt that is best that she rested and focused on herself for while. By mid-August, Jerrica was in better spirits as she waited patiently for her baby's arrival. So she mostly spent her days either reading or taking walks on the Starlight compound. She felt a sense of tranquil not having to deal with work or any of the stress of the Riot/Pizzazz situation.

With preview week going on in New York, the Holograms had all left for the weekend so that they could debut samples of the boutique's new line while Jerrica was left at home with Bella, the nanny she hired a few weeks ago. Bella was from Paris, France and came highly recommended by the Countess. She was an older French woman in her early 50's with years of experience. She helped her get the final touches to baby's nursery done and helped her with Lamaze coaching. Throughout the week she was beginning to feel slight contractions but thought nothing of it as simple cramps. One late afternoon, she was in the study reading one of her pregnancy books when her cell phone went off.

"Hello!" she answered softly.

"Jerrica, how are you?" Riot asked.

There was a brief pause before she answered. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"Miserable. I miss you so much," he said. "I want to see you Jerrica, please."

"Riot, I don't know."

"Jerrica, all I want to do is talk…please."

Jerrica hesitated for a moment. "Alright, you can come by. I'll let Bella know you're coming."

Riot closed his eyes in relief. "I'll see you soon," he replied as he hung up. He then went upstairs quickly dressed and drove over to Starlight mansion. When he got near the estate, he noticed a few cameramen there so instead drove around to the back of the house and entered through the backdoor. Bella led him to the living room where Jerrica, dressed in a L.A.M.B black and white strapless maxi dress was sitting reading a book. Her belly had gotten a little bit bigger since the last time he saw her but in his eyes she was still the most perfect woman he had ever seen.

"Hello Jerrica," he said as he entered the room.

She looked up from her book and met his eyes. "Riot," she said as she got up from the sofa.

"You look beautiful," he said as he walked over to her.

"Thank you," Jerrica blushed. "I feel so fat right now."

"No…you're not. You're perfect," he said as gently brushed his hand against her face while looking into her eyes. Both caught up in emotion kissed each other so passionately that Jerrica almost lost her balance. A swift kick from the baby made them stop and brought them back to reality.

"I think we should stop," she said rubbing her lips.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I've missed you so much and I got carried away," he said as he held her hand.

"I've missed you too but it still doesn't change anything," she replied. "That shouldn't have happened."

"Jerrica, I know but what am I supposed to do?" he questioned. "I can't sleep or eat hardly. I want you to move back into the penthouse. I love you and I have given you the space that you wanted."

"Riot, I know but like I told you before I didn't want to make any decisions about us until after the baby is born," she said holding her belly.

"What do I have to do to get you to understand that I do not care for Pizzazz?" he yelled. "I know I should have told you but I knew that this would be something that would crush you and I didn't want that to happen especially since you're pregnant."

"I really can't deal with this right now," she said as she continued to hold her belly. "Like I told you before I don't want to do anything until after the baby comes." As she walked around the room she felt a contraction but ignored it.

"Jerrica, baby please. Don't you understand how I feel? I love you. I want you to be my wife. Please don't let this destroy what we have. We are stronger than that," he replied.

Before she could answer, she felt another sharp contraction in her belly causing her to lean over. "Oh!" she cringed.

"Jerrica, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I get cramps from time to time," she explained. "I just need to sit down."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine really," she said.

"Do you still love me?"

Taken aback, Jerrica looks into his eyes. "Riot, I…I am still hurting from your indiscretion and then the complication with the baby was all too much for me to handle. I needed some time and space to think about what I want to do, that's all," she explained. "My feelings for you have never changed and I still care about you but we do have some issues that we have to iron out about your being able to handle all of this."

"I know we do but we can't work them out if we're apart. Please come back home," he pleaded.

"I don't know. Right now my main concern is the baby. When it's born we can see what happens, ok," she said to him. "But I am not making any promises."

He simply nodded. "Alright, I understand," he replied sullenly. "I just want you to…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Riot noticed Jerrica wincing in pain as she felt another sharp contraction causing her to bend over once more.

"Jerrica, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Riot, I think I'm…in labor," she said in between breaths. "My water just broke!"

"Oh my God," he said as he jumped up from the couch. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Riot quickly pulled her up from the couch, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. They informed Bella about what was going on then walked outside to his car and sped off. When they arrived at Cedars, Jerrica was immediately taken to her room. He was by her side through every moment coaching her and doing whatever made her comfortable throughout her labor. During the delivery all she could hear were the nurses, her doctor and Riot all chanting push every time she felt a contraction.

"The baby has crowned, Jerrica," Dr. Lawrence said. "I need you to push."

"Push Jerrica," Riot said to her.

Jerrica began pushing as everyone around her watched as a tiny head began to slowly come out.

"I have the head in my hand, Jerrica. Just one more should do it," Dr. Lawrence replied.

She then pushed harder before hearing a wailing cry and seeing the doctor lift the baby up.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Lawrence exclaimed while she cleaned the baby off. She then had Riot cut the baby's cord, wrapped her up and finally placed her gently into Jerrica's arms.

"Oh you did it Jerrica, look at her!" Riot cried. "She's so beautiful!"

Jerrica looked down at her daughter for the first time as she cradled her in her arms.

"She is beautiful," she cried as she looked over at an emotional Riot. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he said to her as he kissed her and then the baby. "What are we going to name her?"

"I was thinking Destini," Jerrica smiled as she looked into her daughter's eyes. "Happy Birthday, Destini. You're the newest hologram!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Afterbirth**

The next morning news of the birth of the new hologram was all over every media junket. Lindsey Pierce announced on her show that Destini Jade Benton Llewellyn was born yesterday evening weighing in at 6 lbs, 14 oz to Jerrica Benton otherwise known as Jem and CEO of Starlight Music and Rory Llewellyn a.k.a Riot, lead singer of the Stingers and CEO of Stingers Sound.

"Both mother and daughter are doing fine, though there is still no word if this will rekindle the once happy couple back into matrimonial bliss," she reported.

The news of pop music's royal couple's new baby was the talk of the town. The hospital security was heightened so that no photographers were allowed into the maternity ward. Jerrica had slept through most of the night and woke up to find Riot on the sofa asleep. She then buzzed the nurse to see if they could send in her baby. Riot hearing her voice awoke and sat up.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to get them to bring the baby in before you woke up," she replied. "I can't believe she's here."

"I know," he agreed as he made his way over to her bed. "You have given me the greatest gift imaginable," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jerrica whispered to him.

As they were about to kiss, it was interrupted by the nurse wheeling the baby into the room.

"Here we are. The most beautiful baby on the floor," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Jerrica replied as the nurse handed her the baby.

When she left the room Riot and Jerrica looked at the baby and smiled. She had Riot's eyes but she resembled Jerrica with a head full of light pink hair.

"She is so tiny like a porcelain doll," she teased.

"Yes, but she looks so much like you," he teased back. "I can't wait for my parents to see her."

"Did you call them yesterday?" she asked.

"I did and they were both excited about having a granddaughter. They'll be by later this evening," he answered. "I also called your sister and told her the news as well. She said that they would be taking the red eye out of New York and should be by this morning."

"Ah, that's good. Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Yes, I would," he said as she handed the baby over to him.

As Jerrica watched Riot hold their daughter in his arms, her heart melted. She watched how gentle he was with her as he rocked and hummed a melody to her. She knew then that she wanted him to be by her side always that she even started to consider moving back in with him.

"I am going to go out and run a quick errand," he said as he handed her the baby. "I'll be back later this afternoon. Do you need anything?"

"No, take your time. We'll be alright here," she answered kissing her daughter's face.

After he left, Jerrica continued to hold her daughter. She studied her toes, her hands and watched in delight as the baby cooed as she sang to her.

"I thought I heard singing," Kimber said as she and the rest of the ladies entered the room.

"I was hoping she wouldn't come until you got back!" Jerrica smiled.

"Well, you can't control fate," Kimber replied. "She is so beautiful, sis. Can I hold my niece?"

"Of course," Jerrica replied. "But first wash your hands. The nurse will have my hide if you don't."

"Congratulations Jerrica," Shana said as she hugged her friend.

"Jerrica, she is so precious. You two did a wonderful job," Raya teased as they all huddled around her holding the baby.

"Thank you guys!" Jerrica gushed as she handed the baby to her sister.

"So where is the proud papa?" Aja asked. "I thought that he would be here."

"You just missed him. He said that he had an errand to run and that he would be back later," she replied. "Did you guys have any trouble getting in…I'm mean with the press and all?"

"Well you know it's a media circus outside," Shana answered. "They were all asking us questions about the baby and will there be reconciliation with you and Riot. You know the usual."

"They've even set up camp near the mansion but they are forbidden to come on the property," Kimber cut in as she passed the infant to Aja. "I am pretty sure that they are all over the penthouse too."

"I'm not surprise. I guess they figure since the baby has arrived Riot and I will get back together but the truth of the matter is I don't know what to do about our relationship." Jerrica explained. "I mean we have this beautiful little baby but I don't want her to be subjected to what is going on between Riot and I."

"Well, are you thinking about moving back in with him?" Kimber asked.

The room was silent for a moment until the baby whimpered. Aja handed her back over to Jerrica who gave her a bottle.

"Well, I guess she was hungry," Aja said.

"Or just wanted to be in her mother's arms," Shana smiled. "Are you sure you want to move back in with him Jerrica? I mean look at what you have gone through a lot these last couple weeks in regards to him."

"She's right Jerrica," Raya agreed. "He cheated on you and lied about it."

"A part of me does but the other doesn't. I am still hurt by his betrayal but at the same time I don't want him to be separated from his daughter."

"Well you know how I feel about the whole situation." Aja retorted. "I understand that he is the father but at the same time he could put you both in danger…especially dealing with Pizzazz."

"Jerrica, don't make any rash decisions now. I told you before that this situation with Riot will take weeks or even months to repair. You both need time to heal and right now I think it's best for you both to focus on your daughter," said Kimber.

Jerrica looked down at the baby. "I know that you all have my best interest at heart and though I haven't really made final decision on what I am going to do. He is the father of my child and I don't want him to miss any part of this time in her life," she cried. "I still love him very much. So much that it hurts and that's why this decision is going to be really hard for me. I want to go back but at the same time I don't. I'm at a crossroad."

They all crowded around her bed and hugged her.

"We will always be here for you, Jerrica." Raya said. "You and the little one. Take your time making this decision. Remember it's not about you anymore, it's also about the baby."

They all nodded in agreement.

"What did you and Riot decide to name her?" Kimber asked changing the subject.

"We named her Destini which means fate and her middle name is Jade which is a precious jewel and that is what she means to us. Fate brought us this precious jewel." Jerrica smiled as she looked down at her daughter who was now sleeping.

"That's beautiful J, really beautiful," Shana said.

"That's outrageous!" Kimber exclaimed. "Destini …she's a born superstar!"

They all laughed at Kimber's response. For the next hour or so they all talked and continued to gush about the baby and gave Jerrica updates on how everything was coming along with the boutique. Then Riot enters the room and sees the ladies all around the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said.

"It's ok. They all wanted to meet the newest member of the group," Jerrica smiled.

"Um Jerrica we're going to leave," Kimber said.

"Yeah, we need to get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow at the boutique. Gotta pick out the pieces for our show during LA's Mercedes-Benz fashion week." said Shana. "Congratulations Riot! She is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you…thank you all," he said gratefully. "But please don't leave on my account. You're all welcomed to stay."

"Nah, you two need your privacy with baby, Destini." Kimber said. "Jerrica, I'll come back later okay!"

Jerrica nodded and hugged each of her them as they left the room. When they were gone, Riot sits down next to her bed so the he could look down at his sleeping daughter nestled in Jerrica's arms.

"I don't want to put her down because I'm scared she might wake up." she said. "Where did you go?"

"I went to pick up something for the baby." he said.

"See you are spoiling her already," she teased. "What did you get her?"

Riot pulls out a Tiffany bag and retrieves a silver baby rattle with the baby's initials on it and an inscription reading, "_First there was two now there is three. You have made us all complete. Love mom and dad!"_

"Riot, this is so beautiful," Jerrica said lovingly.

"I meant every word. Please know that you and Destini are the two most important people in my life. You're my family and I will do anything in my power to make sure that you are both safe." he replied.

"I know you will." Jerrica replied as she watched Riot smiling down at his daughter's angelic face. "Riot, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked as he looked up.

"I know I said that I would make a decision about us when baby was born and I have come to it," she replied.

Riot nervous shook his head. "Go ahead."

"This was a very hard decision for me to make. As much as I love you, I still can't forget about what happened with Pizzazz and because of that I can't be with you, Riot. I don't want Destini subjected to what is going on. She deserves better and I want to give her that," said a tearful Jerrica.

Devastated Riot looks into her eyes. "Jerrica, I hate that it's come to this but I will respect your decision because I love you and I too want the best for Destini," Riot said softly. "I'm just happy that I was able to be here for you and witness the birth of our daughter which was a wonderful experience. As much as I want you to come home, I do have some issues to work out dealing with that situation. Becoming a father has given me a new outlook on life and I don't want my child to be subjected to this foolishness that I created. I'm so sorry that I let you down."

Sobbing, Jerrica looks at him tenderly as she touches his face. "I'm sorry too."

With tears streaming down his face, Riot takes her hand and kisses it. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I made this mess and I have to live with it. I want you to know that I'll always love you Jerrica and I want nothing but the best for you," he smiled.

Jerrica just simply nods. Before Riot leaves her, he kisses the baby and then kisses her softly. When he was gone, Jerrica continues to cry as she cradles her daughter.

"_I can't believe it's really over. I hope I made the right decision,"_ she thought to herself as she kissed her daughter.

Outside Riot puts on his shades as he enters his vehicle. _"One day you will be able to trust me again and in time we'll be back together and then marry," _he thought to himself as he drove off still deeply love with Jerrica and determined to find out what happened to him on that fateful night.

**Postlude**

_Searching for the truth…._

"Kimber, we really need you to speak with Stormer," said Minx.

"Why?" Kimber asked.

"Because we think she may know something more about Pizzazz's story," Rapture replied.

_As a secret is about to be exposed...._

"Pizzazz, I know what you did to Riot. I overheard you and Eric talking," said Stormer.

"If you know what's best for you, you won't say a word. Got it?" Pizzazz snapped.

_While an innocent life is taken…_

"Why are you all here?" Riot asked.

"Mr. Llewellyn, I'm Lt. Quiller. We were called about a kidnapping," he said.

**To be concluded…**


End file.
